Current of Destiny
by ffiction forthemasses
Summary: Neji is having trouble with TenTen. She can't recall any thing about him at all. His life struggle as he investigates a plot against the Hyuuga clan and Konoha village. NejiTen. Set after the Fourth Shinobi War years in the future. They are a married couple with children in this story. M to be safe.
1. Dream Reunion

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own the series, art, etc.**

**There are a few OC with minor roles. Parings include NejiTen with hints at other parings playing a very minor role in this story. **

_Dream Reunion_

Neji sat on the patio looking out at the lightening sky. The sky started showing the first rays of daylight. Splashes of orange and yellow collided with purple and blue beneath the clouds.

"TenTen," Neji asked sensing someone in the doorway.

"Welcome home," she called out the doorway.

TenTen stepped on the porch. She made her way to the railing just above the stairs.

If she wanted to she could start to run. It was a fun game they played and she missed him even though she didn't have her memories. She had made new memories and she wondered how long it would take until Neji caught up to her. His eyes made escape impossible.

This was her fork in the road. She could run now and she would be on her own again. The second past was the hard one; she could stay and try to find her memories. A phrase kept repeating in her mind 'the tough path is the right path.' Neji's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're not going to run for it," he asked.

"I couldn't get far," she turned and leaned against the railing, "by my count you have at least two tracking Shinobi."

"Not that I need them but a little more than that but anyway aren't you tired?" The tracking Shinobi were only there when he wasn't. If TenTen continued to run who knew what would happen to her. Sure she could take care of herself but without her memories she could be lost and wander Kami knows where.

"I wake up pretty early when I'm in strange places. Anyway I was thinking about what you said about us being married."

"And…"

Would today be the day she finally remembered herself?

"And I wonder why no one on the team knows. Second where is my ring? Third why should I trust any of you guys? For all I know you could just be ready to take advantage of me."

This stung nonetheless he knew this routine. She didn't know him and she didn't know her own children. At first she summoned weapons against him at least she remembered how to do that. Being on the same team he knew her moves and her attempts in the past did not faze him. However she was erratic now and he thought she truly meant to kill him when she aimed for his blind spot.

Luckily things have calmed down somewhat and now it was more of a chase until they became exhausted and he'd have to drag her home. Being apart of the most physically fit Team helped tremendously after all but it was clear that TenTen had become evermore skilled at evading him. Nothing worked and Tsunade just figured her memories would return on their own time. It had been a waking nightmare ever since the day the Akatsuki invaded Konoha.

"Your right so there isn't much to argue. First there are more than a few others who know such as Kakashi-san. Second," he pulled a chain from beneath his shirt, "your ring. Third I guess trust is earned."

She moved over to where he sat and slid next to him.

"Can I see the ring," she asked and held the band closer to the light.

"I can take this off and give you the ring if you'd like."

"Keep it," at his surprised look she added, "When I remember why I left it with you then I might ask for it back. Don't tell me the circumstances I just find it a little odd that I would disappear and you would have my ring. Did I leave my ring with you on missions in the past?"

He had heard this line of questioning for a while now. Sometimes she forgot that she had asked him these questions. Some things she remembered some things she forgot. Everyday was a challenge.

"That question is a little misleading," Neji said thinking of how to phrase this without telling her about her past. The last time he did that she ran.

"Misleading?"

"Well…to answer the question no, you never left your ring with me, never."

"I guess I see."

"As far as taking advantage of you…I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you in my arms now. This whole experience has been painful. I never thought we would reunite like this over and over." He wasn't used to speaking in this way but Tsunade gave him the advice to open up more and perhaps TenTen would start to remember.

"How many times have I forgotten you?"

_Too many._

"We shouldn't focus on that," he settled for saying.

"You had a mission…how was it," she asked.

_This is new._

"They are not my usual teammates. I usually don't go on missions with this group," he said and leaned back looking up at the sky, "I never pictured I'd have to deal with memory loss."

"No wonder I liked…like you."

The dull ache returned to his chest. 'Like you' that sounded so juvenile not at all what he wanted to hear when they reunited.

Neji turned his head towards her, "how's that?"

"You're so calm like…like I don't know I lost what I was going to say. You have these really sexy eyes and were so close now. At least I know I'm attracted to you."

Neji grinned at her remembering something.

"I'm serious you are so sexy maybe it's the morning air doing something weird with my head but I can really see myself falling for you."

"I just remembered something you used to say. You would say I was 'calm like a lake but if you take a closer look a million things beneath the surface come to view.'"

She thought it sounded like something she would say. One thing she knew she loved was the water. She was a swimmer she knew that for sure. She slid over closer to him on the patio. Maybe she could run to the river and take a dive.

At his questioning look she said, "I'm choosing this road. Here, hold me, hugs never hurt anyone," she pulled his hands around her leaning back into his chest.

Enjoying the feel of her pressed delicately against him. It wasn't how he'd imagined his latest reunion after a mission but he'd take it.

"Do I seem fatter or anything," she asked beginning to relax in his hold.

"Ha, no. You never had all this stuff on underneath though."

She froze up a little and he instantly regretted saying anything.

After a beat she relaxed again, "Sneaky. No one told your hands to go wandering. I have to get used to you again remember. Should this jog my memory, think of it as like when we started dating."

"Uh, no you-

"I am a lady."

She couldn't have been that touchy feely on their first date she thought to herself.

"Whatever," he said moving his hands to rest innocently around her abdomen.

"Did you just smell my hair," she asked twisting up to look at him again.

"You'll ruin this if you keep squirming around in my lap like this."

"Oh," she said and turned back to the sunrise, "Hey do I still have the same taste in shampoo?"

"What," he looked quizzically back at her, "You seriously are asking about your taste in shampoo. You haven't changed at all."

"So do I still use the same scent?"

"Your hair smells the same it's just…you keep it longer." He was so used to her keeping her hair tied up that it took some getting used to her having it down.

_This conversation was new._

"So I had short hair," she asked trying to picture herself with shorter hair.

"No you just wore it tied up and your clothes are…different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Just different," Neji noticed her questioning look and added, "the bandages are gone but you have on all these layers and a skirt."

"No it's a girl thing besides you can fight better this way."

He doubted that TenTen would say something like that. At least she hadn't taken to wearing that stretchy green thing that Gai and Lee sported.

"I see but you're a lot less covered up than before."

"Oh, am I dressed so provocatively?"

"No, before it was definitely covered." Her legs were sporting all kinds of nicks and bruises from running around barelegged through the forest. The Hyuuga balm could only do so much healing.

"What kind of style did I have then," she asked then cut him off before he could answer saying, "How could I possibly win over a guy like you looking frumpy."

"I didn't say frumpy."

"Well I'm picturing a short-haired frumpy tomboy."

Neji was laughing so hard tears streamed down his face. She had changed so concerned with her looks.

"You are unbelievable," he said calming down.

"Was I a fat girl?"

Pictures in the Invasion of Pein years ago were destroyed. It made it harder to jog her memory with no evidence of the past. They hadn't really taken many recent photos either.

"No, just forget...no it will comeback to you."


	2. Naruto Cameo

Naruto made his way outside. It was a fairly decent day and he had to attend a meeting in a short while. He headed straight to Neji's place figuring they'd head to the meeting together. If it let out early he could get Neji to treat him to Ramen if the Hyuuga was in a good mood.

As Naruto reached Neji's home he started giggling at the sight of Neji cuddled up with TenTen.

"He he he," Naruto cackled away.

Immediately the two shot up and separated. TenTen looked a bit disoriented but she quickly remembered herself and smiled at Neji.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep out here," TenTen stretched and yawned.

"You two," Naruto pointed, "are back together?"

"It happens," Neji said nonchalantly wondering how someone could be so happy about such a revelation this early in the morning. He could only wish it were as it seemed. TenTen still remembered nothing he was sure.

"There is a meeting," Naruto grinned, "anyway I'll see you inside."

Naruto abandoned the thought of disturbing a scene like this. The last few times he spotted TenTen she was trying to kill Neji. If Neji progressed to the point of having TenTen cuddle up to him Naruto did not want to disturb them. He had his own strange woman to deal with although he got better at making her less angry by curbing his inappropriate behavior in front of her.

TenTen tied her hair up looking out at the landscape. Forest as far as the eyes could see. Neji was leaning against a support post of the house wondering if she were going to run today.

"I missed you," Neji said watching her.

"Did you now," she turned and finished clipping up her hair.

"I did."

"So now what happens I can't even remember or hold anything?"

"If I can get you to fall for me once maybe I can get you to fall for me again," he reasoned.

_And again…_

"That is so romantic," she giggled and turned to go inside, "Damn I was trying so hard to resist you."

_Maybe she's done running._


	3. Connected

_Connected _

The weather was unusually hot and humid. Neji was grateful there was air conditioning in his home. Neji stripped out of his Jounin vest and discarded his ninja tools. He pulled on a t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. His throat was dry so he thought about tea with lemon then settled for a lemon soda. Popping the cap he sat on the couch and enjoyed his soda.

Although he was hungry and he noticed the leftovers in the refrigerator he was too tired to bother with heating up leftovers. Placing the half empty soda bottle on the coffee table he prepared his bed on the couch. He undressed down to his boxers he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Seconds after he started to fall asleep TenTen's body wrapped around him. No matter where he fell asleep she would follow.

"Whatever I do your just going to keep crawling up next to me eh," he asked wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm not comfortable sleeping in this big house without you," she replied cuddling up to him.

"The plan is a disaster."

"Like I said before it's a catastrophe. Doomed from the start, I agree with you there."

"With you sabotaging it all the way."

"Do you give up yet?"

"Too tired," he yawned, "to even argue. So come on," he rolled her over the edge of the couch and pushed himself up.

"Hey I could have fallen on the ground," she complained.

They could stay on the couch but his boys would no doubt interrupt that.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom. It was one thing to have her physically in this house but he yearned desperately for her to remember who she is. This was unbearable for him it almost felt like he was falling in love with someone else.

000

TenTen looked around the house wandering from room to room. It was nothing like the house they shared before she disappeared. She was told it was a larger house.

Neji watched as her face crinkled; he had to admit to himself the decorations were awful. TenTen couldn't remember much and knowing that this house had no ties to her earlier life did not help at all. She had to fix the tacky decor in a hurry if she was to live here.

That she thought they were tacky all of a sudden was a shift in her personality. He always thought she loved his collections. Maybe she was just trying to compromise all this time.

The twins were asleep in their bedroom. She had tried her hardest to recall her children. Not knowing even them made her feel like a terrible mother.

"We need to go shopping," she declared pushing her dark brown hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry about all your stuff," Neji called out relaxing on the sofa, "I tried to salvage some stuff but everything was pretty much destroyed."

"Sweet," she said brown eyes admiring all the space, "I'll just have to go shopping. A girl can only go so long living like this."

"Do you need anything?"

"No," she walked back to the sofa sitting beside him.

Neji was calm and hard to read sometimes. He never wasted energy getting overly excited about the small things.

"But how are we otherwise I mean I came here with you but what are we going to do if it takes weeks, months or at worst my memory never returns?"

"I'm not going to change overnight and do back flips but we are fine. To have you recalling the smallest things I am overjoyed and relieved. It's just taking time to sink in. There is nothing really that we can do."

"Oh."

"I was thinking maybe we should take a break."

"You're breaking up with me now, after all this?"

"No, no, no," he laughed, "Like a vacation break. Some place warm with beautiful beaches."

"Or maybe snowy mountains."

"Either one I guess," he shrugged and walked towards the kitchen pouring a glass of water for himself.

"A vacation huh," she said leaning against a wall flipping through a magazine.

"Maybe a week, a nice relaxing week," he replied adding, "So did you talk to Gai Sensei lately?"

She didn't remember them but he held out hope that spending time with them might jog her memory.

"We talked but I still have no memory. I understand our team hasn't been on too many missions lately."

They did not operate at his genius level but that didn't seem to matter to the friends who grew closer after their failures and trials.

He sat down on the couch finishing the water. She joined him picking up a different magazine from the end table.

"What about your team? Have you spoken to them?"

TenTen had an assigned group that she left once she found out she was pregnant. Neji knew that was a difficult subject to bring up. They hadn't planned parenthood quite yet but they were now. She was the one who carried their children so while he was nervous about their standing with the Hyuuga clan she was nervous about her kunoichi career.

"They don't fight each other as much as they used to. Moving higher up than you think may be in their futures."

"Did you just remember something about your teammates," excitement bounced over his features.

"I don't know it just came out. They don't fight each other…," she trailed off but nothing was clicking. Disappointment settled over her features and she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

_When will I remember_, she thought to herself.

"I'm glad you have your hair down," he said running a hand through its length.

"I didn't cut it because of him," she turned and looked at him, "I had this argument with you before about it. I remember saying those words: 'I didn't cut it because of him.' Why are these trivial things coming to my mind? These are things that I don't care about."

Neji knew the story. Sakura and Ino got into a fight. The fight was over Sasuke. Turns out the Sasuke liked girls with long hair and Sakura grew out her hair again. TenTen somehow ended up dragged into the fight and Neji had jealousy issues.

In the end TenTen went home grabbed some scissors to cut off her hair and told him that she wasn't some lame little girl to be fought over. Seems he liked her hair and the argument died. The scissors did not make it anywhere near her hair. Unlike Sakura and Ino, TenTen made out with the guy she liked instead of arguing over a guy who did not care.

"You remember a stupid argument about your hair. Do you know what that means?"

"That I am incredibly lame at arguing I mean who cares why I cut my hair?"

"You say that but I don't believe it and besides they still fought over it."

"I guess I'm not like Sakura or Ino," TenTen shrugged.

"No," Neji agreed.

"We have to have this conversation," she looked at him, "because it has been a long time. So let me go back to my original question. Are we ok?"

"It was difficult when I came back to the house. After it was destroyed all that was left was rubble. The accident destoryed everything that was yours.

"Everyone walked around with this motto that it didn't matter that things would be rebuilt and the people were alright…but I didn't even have you to come back to. Sounds stupid considering that you could have been dead and I really wouldn't have you to come back to."

She had gotten to the core emotions he was feeling. He was opening up to her now. She held him as his whole body trembled with unshed tears.

He wasn't going to cry but she felt his frustration and hurt as they held one another. Just because he wouldn't shed tears didn't mean she wouldn't they were falling like a waterfall silent tears spilling down his back.

"Damn it I can't cry anymore," she said moving away from him wiping tears into her shirt sleeve.

"Sorry love. You're here holding me all that I prayed and cried about is right here. It is a step you haven't done so in so long."

"You cry. I don't buy it."

"TenTen you are the mother of my children. I suppose if I have a weakness in life it is family."

"Still can't see you crying."

"Maybe not tears…"

Before she sat with him on the patio she wouldn't wrap her arms around him. Since the accident when she lost her memories she wouldn't hold him and it hurt being away from her embrace.

She started to panic a little gazing at him. If she couldn't even hold him all this time and if she were that cold to him all this time what did it mean for their marriage. There were other women around him. He had plenty of opportunity to move on kids or no kids. Running from him is all she did what did that mean for their marriage.

"I guess I just want to know if there is anyone else. Before you say anything I want you to know that no one else has touched me, I kept my vows. That being said I know you're a guy so I won't blame you but at the same time…never mind.

"I don't want to know. If you are in love with another girl I don't want to stand in your way I will step aside I will move on. I can let you be happy. No wait, I can't move on I just don't want to know so lie to me if there is someone else out there."

He listened to the fears silently. He felt anger almost betrayal but not necessarily directed at her. Her words stung but he could also tell that she had some feeling attached to what she was saying. He could tell that there was some fear behind her words.

_Could she be afraid to lose me if she can't even remember us?_

"Are you done," he asked calmly.

"I just, forget the last part I want us to be honest with each other."

"Look at me," he said tilting her face towards him, "Something just happened now. Are you even aware that you are starting to remember? There is no one else, honestly. As sad as it is for my male ego to admit this the last time was that morning. Yes I thought about it honestly but only with you there was…is no one else."

He looked at her his eyes gazing at her with want. She knew she was attracted to him. She felt comfortable in his embrace. They were married and she did feel for him.

Moving closer to him she pressed her lips to his. She could feel his breath wash over her. His hands slipped around her waist pulling her close to him. His hungry lips searched hers, his tongue parting her lips to dance with hers. She enjoyed the kiss but pushed her head to rest on his shoulder-blade still holding him close. They stayed holding each other for a while.

"So when are we going on this vacation," she asked moving her head to gaze into his pale eyes.

"Two weeks," he gave her a puzzled look why were they still wasting time talking as if nothing happened between them just now, he wondered to himself how much longer until she returns fully to him. He enjoyed the kiss and embrace but he wanted so much more from her…so much more than the physical.


	4. Broken

_Broken_

One week later TenTen managed to break her arm. She was training something that she figured would bring back some of her memories. The ground wasn't exactly level and something leftover from construction made her lose her balance and crash into rocks.

She awkwardly tried to undress with one arm this was going to be harder than she thought. She felt comfortable enough to share her bed with her husband once again so she didn't care that he was in the room as she changed.

Truth was he could be peeping at any moment. He vehemently denied any suggestion he would do anything like that when she brought it up. When he tried to jog her memory one day she only listened as he explained the Byakugan to her and giggled calling him a pervert.

She began talking to Neji about the Uchiha survivor Sasuke while gathering her supplies for a shower.

"I guess you would know you about Sasuke having lived close to the Uchiha's compound," he moved from the door frame, "Here, let me help."

Once again he wondered why he was putting up with this torture. He supposed he could wait a little longer for her memory to return. Then again the thought of water coursing over her wet body was an instant turn on.

"Thanks…anyway love happens at first sight," she called out over the running water, "I can tell the moment people look at each other. It's a feeling that I get like seeing Chakra for you I suppose. Love has a certain color to it that's hard to put into words. If you get what I'm saying."

He already knew of her abilities and she had no special doujutsu like he had. She was a weapons specialist. The talk of love having a color just sounded like a usual TenTen romantic rant.

"This is impossible," she called out as water ran over her head, "Forget this talking stuff I can't manage this without getting this cast wet."

"I have an idea," he left and came back with plastic wrap and tape. He wrapped her cast in a towel and secured the thing with tape.

"Was I shy as your wife at all, I mean here I am completely exposed and you're just all acting like its normal."

_Acting like its normal…I must have a gift._

"Let me just say you weren't very modest here at home," he said as his mind instantly went _there_ and he gulped willing his cheeks not to turn crimson. He turned away to head out of the bathroom.

"At home…so we…never mind. You were the shy one then," she called out soaping up her body.

"Ha, not at all." He arched an eyebrow his hand on the door.

"You can join me I mean if I've seen everything already what the difference. I need help with this stupid broken arm anyway."

She was flirting and trying to seduce him. He was almost positive that her memory must not have returned. At the same time this was new to him and he wanted to see where it would lead.

"Sakura said it would be best to keep the cast on. It'll be gone in a few days…"

The air in her lungs got caught oddly in her chest as he surprised her stripping out of his clothes. She was definitely the shy one of the relationship as blood raced to her cheeks and her eyes wandered admiring his fit frame. Damn she mouthed to her self forcing herself to breathe again as he joined her in the shower. His hands gathered her hair and began massaging shampoo into it.

"This shampoo is going to wreck my hair," she complained leaning back towards him.

"Yeah you are the shy one of the relationship and you always talk a lot when you are nervous about something."

His hands weren't just working shampoo into her head, "but wow that massage feels good."

At this rate she'd never finish showering she thought. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious because they were still essentially strangers.

_What the hell am I doing? I thought I could do this but I still can't remember him._

"You're still beautiful and you can't keep stalling me like this. I'll never make it. Did you think I wasn't going to take you up on your offer; why get shy on me now?"

TenTen lay back in bed listening as Neji's breathing slowed he'd fallen asleep. Making love in the shower was quite an accomplishment given her stupid cast. She likely exhausted the poor man.

She yawned, her body giving her signals to fall asleep. Watching him sleep she thought they could never separate again. Even in death she knew he would find her. They had this connection forever she thought finally closing her eyes and giving into a sleep.

Now that was heavenly. She only wished her memories would come back. At least she could relax knowing that they had this wonderful connection. Only lovers in love had that kind of passion. Or so it was she imagined as she truly had nothing to compare it to.


	5. Nothing to Confess

_Nothing to Confess_

The sun shined in through a crack in the blinds. TenTen rolled away from the sun on her side of the bed. Neji slept still and she watched his face as sunlight danced over his features. With her free hand she shielded the sun so he wouldn't wake right away. His eyes fluttered open.

"I thought you were a dream," he said focusing on her face.

She dropped her hand and lay back on the pillow, "you say that now but I must look disastrous."

"So no instant recall yet?"

"No. I don't know how to describe it but honestly…," she trailed off when his face was suddenly hovering above her. She searched his face for words she wanted to say. She didn't want to hurt him so she tried to think carefully.

"You felt like bolting before sunrise," he finished for her shifting so he wasn't so intrusive.

"I did think it strange and I wasn't sure about what to do next."

"I'm trying to put myself in your shoes. This is completely wacky. Waking up with a complete stranger and I understand." His long hair shielded the sun and he looked every bit angelic for lack of a better description to her eyes.

"Well it's not like that I kind of know you…I don't think I was ever a one night stand type girl. Yet I don't feel like that explains last night. Last night we didn't feel like complete strangers. I don't remember before-

"I think we should slow things down."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take it slow. For example courtship, dating and going out. If your memories aren't going to return maybe we can just be a couple in the ways we are now. We should do that and maybe your memories will return but if they don't…they don't."

"So I'm supposed to fall in love with you again from scratch."

"Yes essentially that is the plan."

"What about our kids and there is no way I could forget last night and court you."

"I would be courting you…never mind. It will be difficult but it I think the best path we have to get back your memories is to take things slow."

_Any slower and I'll change into a turtle._

"Then I shouldn't sleep in this bed because I won't be able to take things slow."

"You're inflating my ego a little too much now. I'll make things easier for you no more free shows so turn around," he said and slipped out of bed, "Alright you can turn back and I'll just stand over here."

She never turned around.

"This isn't working for me. You think it's working for you," she asked.

"No. I haven't left the room yet. But we should give it a try. Here is what I suggest. I'll get ready downstairs and go to work. You take your time today. See your father and reunite with friends. We'll spend the day apart. Tonight we will decide how to go ahead."

"I don't like the plan. Come back to bed."

"You aren't even willing to try," he asked.

"Like I'd really turn away," she answered and he blushed.

Moving towards the bed he tried to come up with some excuse to stick with the plan but his brain wasn't working.

She didn't help saying, "it's a plan that keeps us apart. Why try?"

"I did try," he sat on the edge of the bed, "I guess my willpower isn't that strong."

She moved to the edge of the bed wrapping her arms around his neck, "Good thing mine is. I'll try your plan just kiss me once before we start this catastrophe of a day."

He kissed her.


	6. Either Way Looks Good

_Either Way Looks Good_

TenTen knew her father would be happy to see her. Her memories of him were just like the memories she had for all her family now…shallow and few.

Neji told her that her father was away on a mission. He should be here today if the timing is right.

She remembered the story of her father well. Her mother died leaving her father a devastated shell of his former self. It was good to know he remained active as a Shinobi. She was sure he would have retired by now. His faith that her memories would return spurred on Neji through the lonely days even if the two didn't get along.

"Styling your hair with one hand is enough to drive a person mad," TenTen complained to the mirrored reflection of Neji.

"Ryou-san wouldn't care about your hairstyle," Neji responded.

"Maybe I'll just cut it off; that would make it easier to get ready."

"Maybe," Neji said heading out.

"You really don't care do you?"

He bent down and kissed her.

"I'm heading out. Tell the old man I said hello."

"We should be going together to see him."

"Next time, you know your father doesn't want to see me."

"They probably don't even have any assignment for you. They'll probably keep you far away from anything involving that case anyhow."

_More progress she can remember the cases I am working on._

"Not everyone has been caught and accounted for. The team that started is best qualified to continue the search."

"It's been weeks and they haven't called you on any mission. You say that they will continue with the same team but you're not looking at everything; at the connections.

Tsunade-sama is the same Hokage that sent Asuma out to capture or kill the Akatsuki. Right now she is thinking about Kakashi and Yamato."

"Being fathers…how do you know all that?"

"The memory is just there I don't know…They have a direct connection to the enemy. The enemy attacked both of them personally. It's about more than Tsunade being sensitive to the situation. I learned a lot observing the enemy. It was devastating hearing about Asuma."

"Yamato and Kakashi were targeted directly. So you think Tsunade is keeping us from the enemy because of that?"

"Exactly."

"Not a good enough reason," Neji said leaning in the doorframe, "We are Shinobi any day could be our last. I know that you understand that even as difficult a decision it is to send us out on difficult missions it is expected. It would be foolish to send out new teams."

Of course she knew all this but it didn't change how she thought about it. She stopped fussing with her hair and turned to look at him.

"What happened to the vacation?"

"That's still on. We'll take care of this enemy easily."

"Maybe, but none of these people work alone," she suggested.

"Maybe not."

"I need to get my arm back so I can get this to work."

Neji said nothing but continued to watch her fuss over her hair. He'd take her like this complaint, hair short or long as long as she were still here. He could understand why Ryou-san fought him so much. The man missed his wife. He could empathize with that.

"What," TenTen asked her zonked out husband.

"I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking. Spacing out."

"I care."

"And saying random stuff like that."

"It's not random. I care if you cut your hair. But I don't care if your hair is cut."

"Wha-

"Think about it. I got to go," Neji said and kissed her goodbye.

_I think I get it_, she said to herself. She had to get going too. Her hair looked good enough and her father probably wouldn't care either.


	7. No Memory No Friend

_No Memory and No Friend_

It had been nearly a year and TenTen still had no memory. She had tried every kind of vitamin, meditation and suggestion. Nothing helped her. She talked to friends who knew her in the past but nothing they said really jogged her memory.

The one friend she wished to speak to was ignoring her entirely. Her best friend Yin hadn't spoke to her or visited her since she came back. Neji told her that Yin came by while she was in the hospital but it didn't count because she couldn't even remember that. Jun didn't even bother to make excuses for his missing wife. She started to wonder just what kind of best friend she had.

Neji started to change. She understood now that he had begun to accept the loss of the woman he fell in love with. To him it was as if a body snatchers took over this body. Today he stood outside looking out over the village from their patio. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm hurting you," she spoke up from behind him.

He turned to face her. The afternoon sun glistened off strands of his hair. Distracted for a moment she just stared at him in that light. His ever-present Hyuuga scowl firmly set on his lips she came to expect it.

"What are you going on about now," he asked unable to disguise the annoyed tone of his voice.

"I'm leaving here because this isn't working. I'm not her. I'm not the one you are in love with and until I can be her again we can't work. I don't know if I can ever be her again. Memory loss just may be permanent for me."

"Look," he said moving closer to her, "I'm trying. Can't you see that from the moment you came back-

"From the moment I came back I started to fall in love with you. That is the problem right there. I know that we are so right because it's so easy for me. But you don't want to let go completely. You don't want to fall in love with me. Me, the person I've become now.

I love you. It makes no sense and it scares me but I know that without a doubt. But I can't make you love me back. There are times I feel you don't even want to touch me. I don't know what it is that is stopping you."

Neji was silent for a long while. It made no sense for her to talk like this after their long conversation about their family. He thought they were past all the talk of her memory loss and his feelings. Those things were in the past for him. He had committed to this family with her and moving on.

"Where will you go?"

"My father's place."

"Can I…I can't stop seeing you."

"Then don't."

"You know you're wrong about this. Just know you are so wrong about the way I feel."

"Then why aren't you begging me to stay."

"I don't do pointless arguments well," he fell silent turning back to the view.

She couldn't speak because doing so would unleash the tears that were fighting to come from her eyes. Doing so would let go the sob that choked her breath. She forced her self to inhale and came closer to him. He turned back to face her.

"Stay. I'm asking you to stay," he said all the emotions flashed across his face clouded his vision.

"I can't-

"Come back when you can," he cut her off and turned away.

She turned and walked a few steps then turned back stopping.

"No. I can't leave. This is stupid to be honest with you. I don't even buy what I'm telling you. So let's sit down and talk about this."

He grinned almost laughing to himself. She was unbelievable to play with his emotions like this. He knew her so well he should have seen this coming. And like that it hit him, he knew her so well.

He knew her moves when they fought. Knew all her sayings when Gai and Lee acted out of control and when he became distant. They just knew each other well and that was why they could get along so well not knowing each other at all. If it made any sense they were completely friend zoned because of her memory loss.

The garden looked a lot better now that TenTen took over and the bench outside made it easier to enjoy their often neglected backyard. TenTen sat on the bench and Neji followed. He was sure they had said all they needed to say and he really was in no mood to hear anymore yet he sat beside her.

"I've let my father influence too much of what has been said between us. I'm not sure of our relationship before but something feels off," TenTen said.

"Your memory loss is why things feel off," Neji replied.

"No I meant things feel off with my father."

"The old man is still interfering eh?"

"Was it always like that? Was he always manipulating us?"

"The short answer is yes."

"I think I need to hear the long answers. All this time has gone by and even the doctors are confident that those memories will likely never come back. So we need to decide together what to do next. I've over stepped my role and threw too much on myself."

"Well your father didn't want us to see each other. Let me backtrack and explain. We were dating for a while and I asked you to be my wife. You said yes."

"How did you propose?"

"Don't spread the details around because I'm not supposed to have done this."

TenTen nodded. As he continued.

"I guess I was trying to impress you so I asked if you'd like to see Konoha from Hokage monument."

"You know they have field trips for that sort of thing?" It made sense that a popular spot like that would be a proposal spot.

"Funny that is exactly what you told me then."

"Sorry go ahead," she smiled picturing the scene in her mind.

"It wasn't the most original plan and to tell you the truth too many others go there with the same thing in mind. Anyhow nervous wreck describes what I looked like." Just as she thought an unoriginal plan from a genius no less how could this story get any better?

"Thanks I was trying to get a clear picture."

"Well I was terrified that you would say no."

"Terrified you?"

"I'm a human with feelings!"

"And go on I made you terrified…"

"No. I guess it's just natural to feel nervousness as a guy when asking girls anything. Who knows what goes into your brains."

"Whatever funny guy. So you were prepared for rejection then what?"

"When you put it like that…anyway we get to the top and you seem to be anything but impressed. You complained about the wind in your hair. The clothes you decided to wear were wrong. Anything and everything you could come up with you made known to me and any of the creatures on the monument that day."

"What a bitch! Now go on."

Laughing a little Neji continued.

"If you were I didn't notice. Like I said terrified. So I decided to go up a level because I had a whole set up at a higher elevation. I didn't plan right because I forgot your date shoes and to get to the top you insisted on taking them off."

"Oh no."

"But not before giving me an earful about the date. Anyhow I tried to get you in a happy mode but I felt like everything I said was wrong. So finally you stopped and turned to me and said 'this place is so beautiful thank you for taking me here.' Completely out of the blue. I was shocked."

"Without warning I said something like that?"

"That is who you are love. That is why before you asked to sit out here I realized something. I realized what I should have always known. You are TenTen, you are the same woman I fell in love with then. I know you already."

"But you didn't foresee the shoes?"

"Yeah well...Then you crawled over closer to me and told me you love me. Things went smooth after that. I knew I had my answer."

"We made out on Hokage monument, sweet!"

"Well you sort of attacked me and discovered the ring box. At least that is what you told me. The whole change in personality was because you knew I was going to ask you."

"Not so shifty after all. Did I ruin the proposal?"

"No we made out for a while but I didn't ask you until later that night. There were fireworks because of festival time. You were upset because you wanted to be down at the festival not up on some rock. As the day was coming to an end I still hadn't proposed and your mood shifted back to annoyance. I still hadn't asked and you had already decided that you knew I would. You became impatient with me."

"You didn't know why I was so impatient?"

"Exactly. I didn't want to drag things out any longer so I just asked and blurted out my feelings."

"What words," she asked fully engaged in the story. She hugged her knees and faced him on the bench listening to the tale.

"The words: 'TenTen I love you. I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my partner and my best friend. Will you marry me and be my wife, mine and soul mate?"

"Yes! Perfect! Not all drawn out. I love it!"

"Glad you approve."

"So then I said yes and you talked to my father right?"

"You actually took me to meet your father before the engagement. He just hated me for no reason. We had dinner with him and the night was a disaster. You had a talk with him and he told you to end things with me."

"Did I end things with you?"

"You said you loved your father and that he was all the family you had in the world."

"And again I was hurting you only thinking of myself a shallow-

"Let me continue. You said all that about your father. We broke up and a day later you said you wanted to still see me."

"So being a secret was my idea?"

"Yes. There were two points you brought up. One, you said your father was unjust in the way he treated you putting his own desires ahead of yours. Second, you said since Shinobi should stay hidden their personal life shouldn't be public. I had the feeling that logic came from the loss of your mother. Also there was the issue with the Hyuuga…"

"I didn't trust my father then is what it sounds like."

"Maybe so but you also didn't want to give up on us because of him. Then we got married delivering a crushing blow of defeat to your admirers."

"Admirers?"

"I notice them even if you don't always…as I was saying…so we got married. Yin, your teammates and sensei were there. Your father didn't even know you were getting married."

"None of your family came?"

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama..."

"Were we close at all?"

"Yeah you always got along with Hinata-sama."

"I feel guilty that I haven't spent time with her. I didn't even realize I had friends...I mean I can't remember them."

"Like I said you were close with your teammates and comrades. Everyone thinks the best way to discover your memories is on your own. No one wanted to force a relationship."

"Would your uncle want to see me now?"

"We can go visit him anytime you're ready."

"I had no idea. I mean I should have thought about these people before now. Focusing on my father and our family only may be a mistake."

"After the wedding we sort of created an inside joke."

"The vacation bit?"

"Yeah. We never went on a honeymoon. Things just got busy for us. You entered the Chuunin exam with your team."

"Don't remind me at least I'm not still a Gennin. That test was something else-

"You remember something?"

"The test…yeah I do remember watching my team in the exam."

"That's great maybe I should continue talking." It pleased Neji that when they talked at length more memories came to her mind.

"It's getting late now I really do want to hear about the Chuunin exam debacle but we should get something to eat or something because I'm starving."

"So you're staying."

She just gave him a look and went inside without answering.

Neji slipped into the booth at the restaurant and sipped his water as they waited for their food order. Neji talked about the Orochimaru invasion during the Chuunin exams.

Their food arrived. The slow service at this restaurant would have angered her had she not been so engaged in conversation. At least they had the best Teriyaki chicken sauce. She thanked the waitress and Jun answered for them when the woman asked if they needed anything for their table. She almost forgot he was he was so quiet there listening to Neji's story.

"Do you need anything further," the waitress asked.

"No," she answered after the waitress left and reached for the Teriyaki sauce.

"Everyone was talking about the curse mark and how suddenly this group got stronger. They were mentioned in that conversation about creating a barrier."

He was suddenly hopeful that this was working. All this time he had told her stories like this and got nothing and suddenly she is helping to tell the story.

"When I came out of my surgery I figured out more of your feelings," Neji said.

"You were in surgery?"

"Those Sound Four guys were incredibly strong with their curse mark jutsu. Just when we thought we had to upper hand they got stronger. If Shizune hadn't found us we would have died.

Also understand that by the time I recovered Tsunade-sama had shifted much of her attention to Sasuke, repairing the damage to the village and asserting her power as the Hokage.

Meanwhile the council behind the scenes were unhappy about Tsunade's choice. They were actively working against any unnecessary moves that would weaken Konoha further in the eyes of the other Shinobi villages."

"That is why that Danzou fellow was allowed to become Hokage."

"Exactly." He stared at her in unbelief for a moment hoping this wasn't a fluke. Hopping that he was finally getting his wife back in his life. His eyes caught settled on his children's faces as they slept in the booth next to them. His heart swelled and felt as if it would burst.

"…I can understand she was a new Hokage who didn't want to rock the boat too much. Are you alright?"

"Yes…," his eyes focused back on her and continued, "That's somewhat true."

"My father was part of the opposition to Tsunade-sama right?"

"He didn't believe in her but he's not in a position of power either. He's nicer to me when we met each other. He would say things like 'don't give up' or 'were still working on a way to make her remember' but his actions didn't reflect his words."

"How so?"

"Essentially the hostility wasn't as bad. He seemed pleased like someone at peace with what has happened. I've seen people who have lost love ones and been on missions searching for the missing he didn't act like any of those people I've ever met."

"How odd. Was it as one-sided as it seems now?"

"I just didn't care anymore that he hated me. I didn't waste time or energy returning that hate."

They continued talking and eating with their friends at the restaurant. Here and there little things came to TenTen but the discovery he hoped for just didn't come.

"It's getting late we should get going," she said noticing that the waiter seemed impatient to get the booth and her children slept peacefully. Such perfect babies they hardly fussed at all. They were about to turn six in a couple of months.

"Oh," Neji turned following her eyes and noticed the waiteress as well, "They aren't really worrying much about a tip tonight are they."

"Not at all."

After paying and leaving the tip they slid out of the booth picking up the twins and started towards the exit. Neji said his goodbyes to Jun.

"Hey wait," Neji said holding Keiji as she started to walk out the door holding Teiji. The boys were identical so TenTen had the hardest time figuring out their differences without her memory.

TenTen turned. He was waiting for their leftovers. They had barely touched the food too busy talking. She waited up as the waitress smiled and handed the bag over the counter.

As they walked home each carrying a twin in their arms TenTen interrupted the silence.

"You don't have to say it. I know what you are going to say. I feel like I understand a bit more. You're the same guy from the proposal story and I'm the girl who…," she trailed off looking at the sunset.

Looking in her eyes he finished, "You're the girl who said yes."

They kissed and TenTen was happy they made up. Even happier realizing they never fought for very long.

"Were ditching the plan right," TenTen asked.

"I surrendered a long time ago. New plan. We go to Tsunade, find out what intelligence we can about your father," he joked.

"And us?"

"No plan. Is our plan. We just live not backwards. Let's start by taking care of our family," he nodded to the sleeping boys adding, "Let's just live life. See what happens."

"Then I won't try to break us up again no matter what. I think I can promise that much."

"I can be a little annoying."

"Then I'll have to deal with that. Just like whatever is in my past that I can't remember; you'll have to deal with that."


	8. Memory Returns

_Memory returns_

TenTen was ten years old when her mother died. It would be easy to blame her death on Kyuubi attacking Konoha, after all her father told her that. Her mother suffered a serious injury that weakened her and shortened her life after the attack it was a miracle she held on for ten years after.

She had come home from her father's thinking of her mother. Neji was there to ask her about her visit.

"Let's talk about this," she said patting the sofa cushion next to her.

"Alright how much does he claim to hate me now?"

"It's not all like that. I know you don't understand a lot about my father. Even I don't understand why he can't just accept you."

He knew her story and the way her father saw her. Her mother was this great kunoichi. People respected her mother. She was never vain. Kept her hair short and her sword sharp, which was her motto. TenTen's mother looked up to Tsunade passing that admiration on to her daughter.

She was always the opposite of her mother who was more battle warrior oriented to TenTen's peaceful side. While her father spoiled her with whatever she wanted. She wasn't the girl who just had to look pretty. She spent more time on practicing with weapons. TenTen's affinity for weaponry began in childhood.

After her mother's death she wanted her father to acknowledge her as a great ninja. She wanted to be as fierce as her mother was so she pretended to master techniques.

She finished telling him about the memories that came to her that day. They were all about her family and teammates excluding him. He waited as she continued talking.

"Standing in my mothers shadows trying to be what I am not. I don't want to jump out there and battle. I don't want to cut my hair. This is me I want to enjoy the village I love. I want to be a mother and watch my children grow up here among the people I care about. I-

"So you really are remembering," he asked a hopeful tone to his voice.

"I talked to my grandmother. She is nothing like my mother. She's teaching me about our family's secret techniques only now. When we were talking to each other I started to recall moments from my past.

She's more girly than Ino even in her old age. Today we got our hair done and talked together," TenTen got up from the couch and pulled a sword down from the wall, "I wasn't just decorating when I put this up," she unsheathed the shiny sword.

"That's your mother's sword," Neji got up to look at it. He had noticed it earlier but said nothing about it.

"Yes and my grandmother's before it. She said that she picked it because it was pretty. She told me that people laughed at that but they stopped laughing when they knew the cutting power of this blade."

"Amazing," Neji said feeling the weight of the sword. TenTen had all kinds of weapons now but they couldn't be called beautiful like this sword. They were dangerous tools, explosives and sealing tags etc.

"It's really a nice blade impossible to create or duplicate."

"Your father thinks I'm keeping you back from becoming like your mother."

"We had a talk. He understands nothing even now. I've let go. He's a stubborn old man and I can't try anymore to please him."

"Fighting?"

"I told him I respect him I love him and I left with Granny. We had an awesome day and I've moved on," she put the sword back on the wall, "I'm glad to be back but things have to change. I hate this decor. This crummy sofa is awful and it's too dark and depressing in here not to mention you have too much junk for someone who likes things organized and efficient."

"It's nice. I don't usually spend time here." He did spend a great deal at the Jounin station waiting for various missions. It was only recently that he spent that much time at home.

"I know I want to change that too. I want to make a real home. I married you because I picked that fork in the road, because you're my family now. We should have a real home."

"You can go ahead and knock yourself out decorating it's not really my thing."

"Something else is wrong. I've been talking now for what an hour or so and you've barely said anything. What's going on?"

"I'm being left out. You said you remember but do you remember everything. You just spent all this time talking about your mother, grandmother and father. It just kills that you haven't said a word about Keiji or Teiji…or me."

"Oh." She had nothing to say to that. It hurt so much thinking about how much time she wasted not knowing them at all.

"That's all-

"I remember everything. I care so much about you and our boys. Talking about my family…I should have told you thank you. Thank you for being so patient with me. You know I love you," she waited patiently for a response from him longing to remove the depressed look he gave her.

"I trust you. I am overreacting," he said walking to the other side of the room to gather his ninja tools. He had bodyguard duty for Tsunade.

"It's not just about you and I is it," she asked noticing he still looked preoccupied about something.

"You were right. The others from the team were left out as well. Wherever the investigation is going it has been decided I'm not a part of it after all."

"The way everyone is always expecting something to happen now is troublesome. But I think we need to focus on us now. I think whatever happens with this enemy happens. If the Hokage doesn't want you involved it's for a reason."

"Tsunade-sama perhaps but not Naruto," Neji replied.

"That's right Naruto…I'll miss Tsunade when she steps down," TenTen said. For now Tsunade and Naruto were sharing duties watching over the village. Soon she would step down into retirement.

"You're right I will leave work out of it," Neji said wrapping an arm around her he pulled her under him on the couch.

"Ohh," she squeaked as he was suddenly on top of her.

"Your hair looks pretty by the way," he whispered in her ear as he expertly ran kisses down her neckline.

"Thanks but your thinking that this benefits only you is your mistake," she grabbed his neck and kissed his lips.

"I know," he mumbled against her lips again.

"You make me so happy," she said wrapping her self in his embrace.

"Happy. I was going for something else but I think I'll take that," he sighed as he moved with her.

He had missed this kind of closeness. Fighting with her all the time was a different kind of fun. They were both equally fit and her body was in excellent shape. It did not take a genius of his kind to put the pieces together they were physically a match. A perfect match.

"Neji!"

Yeah he missed this a lot. Thank Kami her memories were back she wouldn't call his name like that otherwise. Deep in the back of his mind he had some nagging guilt about his behavior but he pushed the thoughts aside. He decided it did not matter right now. Or maybe he just stopped thinking in a moment like this.


	9. Up On The Roof

_Up on the Roof_

TenTen turned over in bed something made her wake up and she noticed the cool air on her thigh. Feeling around for the blanket she also noticed her husband had gone missing. At first her brain told her he must have been on Shinobi duties but the window was open and his stuff was all still there.

Pushing herself to a sitting position she rubbed her face with her hands and climbed out of bed. She knew he would likely be on the roof so she tied a sash around her robe and made her way to him.

Neji was sitting cross-legged staring at the moon.

"It's cold you should come back in," she said concerned. All he had on were pants and it seemed like he had been up there a long while.

"I'm coming," he said and pushed himself up.

She backed up into the room and waited as he made his way inside.

He closed the window and jumped up and down rubbing his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him shivering at the cold. He was all kinds of sexy now but she kicked her self for selfishly thinking that. What if something were wrong with him and she was acting like...Oh well he was so good looking she couldn't help it. And he was standing so close to her so she pulled out the faux anger and berated him.

"Idiot, do you normally climb up on the roof in the middle of the night," she asked, "and shirtless no less. I'm sure the neighborhood women enjoy the view."

"Meditation," he said and pulled away to close up the window.

"Baka Neji like I said since when," she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself then wrapped her arms around him again.

"Ha."

"Want to talk about it?"

"The reason I go up on the roof is to clear my head."

"You started doing that recently because even with my memories I don't recall you ever standing outside half naked howling at the moon-

"I think of them sometimes. My mother and father…like I said meditation," Neji replied.

"I get it," she softened her tone now but still he was the odd one and she didn't let it pass, "I talk to my mother sometimes but what's the whole shirtless thing for?"

"It was impulsive, I didn't really think about it." He made himself used to colder climates on various missions when he had to stay in the cold air for long periods. It was training and the Gai Lee combo would be so proud. Everything was training for his teammates. Team Gai couldn't live without youthful training, youthful eating, youthful sleeping...no sleep was for the weak run around Konoha thousands of times on your hand you get the point.

"I see," she ran her hands along his washboard frame, "you're training a lot harder to get these results, I love it. I'd show it off too."

"It wasn't like that." The color rose to his face.

"Its odd behavior should I call a doctor?"

"Shut up."

"Coming back to bed now?"

Instead of answering he answered by kissing her on the lips.


	10. Raising The Future

Ito came to work as usual to watch the children. She was a top ranked educator at the academy and tutored many up and coming Shinobi of Konoha. Ebisu was a close friend of Ito's with an excellent track record at the academy. It was a challenge for her when Neji approached her offering her an assignment to watch over his children as they were five years old and starting to show potential. He also knew that because of the nature of his job the children needed extra attention. She didn't think about being a governess or private tutor but she loved children and knew TenTen well.

Ito watched over the children providing them security and taught them as they grew. Whenever Neji or TenTen were busy with missions or other Shinobi duties she would care for them. When TenTen lost her memories Ito stepped up watch over the children when Neji was away. Neji trusted her and altough they hadn't planned for her to become a sort of nanny things worked out as she loved the children.

TenTen greeted Ito and dismissed her surprising the woman. Ito listened as TenTen explained that her memories had started to come back. Ito congratulated her genuinely grateful for her recovery. Ito left as TenTen shut the door and went back to building a fort with her boys.

Neji was away and TenTen had the house to herself. Now that she had her memory back pieces of the puzzle came together. She was really private so of course Gai and Lee wouldn't discuss her relationship with Neji. They knew of course and were trying to let her figure things out herself. Thinking that if they said nothing TenTen would return to herself naturally.

She wasn't herself for a while and moments like the following made her cringe:

_"__Oh, am I dressed so provocatively?"_

_"__What kind of style did I have then," she asked then cut him off before he could answer saying, "How could I possibly win over a guy like you looking frumpy."_

_"__Well I'm picturing a short-haired frumpy tomboy."_

_"__Was I a fat girl?"_

The fact that Neji no longer had his curse seal never occurred to her before because she had no reason to ask about it. Now a familiar worry came over her about the future of their children. Neji lost the seal when he died and when he revived it didn't comeback. He wasn't about to be branded voluntarily either. In fact the influence of Naruto impacted the clan who generally left Neji alone. Of course the Hokage seat couldn't interfere with clan affairs so things could change. That worried TenTen but she got the sense that worried Neji more.

TenTen also had concerns she'd sort out soon about the reason for her memory loss. She just didn't have all the answers to tell Neji and she didn't want him getting upset for no reason. She would face her father first.


	11. Glass Door

_Sliding Glass Door Deceit_

TenTen lay on the floor of the living room looking out the sliding glass window at the yard. Now that she remembered everything she wished she could forget. She wishes she could forget her father's lies.

Neji came home to find TenTen lying on the ground looking out the window. When she felt depressed she had the habit to lay on the floor. This posture took him by surprise because she hadn't done anything the same since her memories came back. Well she had gone back to wearing her hair up and abandoned the skirt. Her attire now a very practical move considering that she took up fixing the garden and didn't wish to scar up her legs. She disagreed with herself about the skirt saying that it was impractical to fight in she was a weapons specialist with weaponry that cut.

"Are you alright," he asked shutting the door behind him.

"I remember everything now. I'm not alright with it," she said watching a tiny spider make its way up the window pane.

Neji sat on the floor next to her head.

"If you want to talk about it-

"There is too much to tell. I don't know where to start," she sat up and faced him.

"About us," he searched her face.

"Yes," she held his hand and continued, "I could never stop loving you so anything we said to each other or did was real. Is true but I still feel odd about some moments like they weren't me at all."

"I'm trying to follow you but I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me," Neji said and waited patiently for a response.

"The enemy was my father. He orchestrated his plans to perfection. My mind locked up and discarded because his ambitions."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't cry anymore. What good are tears now? My father hated you and was happy to see us part. I remember everything about his deal with Danzou and that is why my memories were sealed off. My memories were always there my father just didn't want me to remember."

"To what purpose," Neji asked. He did not like her father much but the man was still her blood relative so why would he hurt his only child?

"He worked with Danzou supporting his plans for the village. When things failed and Danzou couldn't keep his promise of power to my father he started looking at other ways to gain influence.

After the war and after Danzou died he grasped at any form of power he could gain in the village. The accident wasn't an accident at all he had the house destroyed to cover things up."

"The accident was investigated and ruled a training accident. Danzou's era was ages ago what could he hope to gain after the man died?" This affair made little sense to Neji. Even if the man sought power from Danzou's seat as Hokage it was short-lived and long ago as Tsunade recovered.

"To cover his involvement with Danzou before the war and his involvement with a group of his supporters after was his purpose. There are still some people who oppose the current Kages." TenTen explained about the accident and cover up but there was still so much more.

"Your memories were sealed by some forbidden jutsu that could not be detected even by Tsunade-sama?"

"I was alone that day a year ago when I figured things out and confronted my father. I went to his house that day to talk and was unprepared for what he did. The jutsu he used was forbidden because it is so difficult to discover. I'm not sure how they managed to set up the accident that destroyed the house. A training session that happened to hit our home still makes no sense and it didn't even when I had no memory. He had help and others steering any investigation."

"So why did your memories return?"

"I honestly don't know I don't know how the jutsu works. Maybe the effects just wore out over time but my father was shocked that my memories came back at all."

"What did he say?"

"When I met with him he tried to talk to me gain his trust and make me side with him. I think I convinced him that I would go along with his plans. I think I performed well convincing him that I wanted to keep our strong bond as father and daughter."

"But you aren't siding with him why wouldn't he use the jutsu again?"

"I already talked to Tsunade about everything. ANBU is investigating. Everything I told investigators makes them think that jutsu is ineffective if used multiple times. It is speculation at this point but they may have narrowed things down to a clan specializing in mind techniques much like the Yamanaka clan. So I am trying to cool off by sitting here…by lying here and watching the sky. I am afraid of what I might do if I go anywhere near my father."

"What should…what do you want me to do?" If what she said was true the people likely working on the case would be Sai and Ino because Sai was captain of the ANBU and Ino was head of the Yamanaka clan.

"Well we had a deal. I'd like my ring back please."

He took off the chain and placed the ring on her finger. She moved closer to him.

"You don't have to get all shy on me now," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"That was a funny night with you and the cast," he added.

"Memory or not that sealed it for me you are my soul mate."

"Soul mates are forever, you sure you want to stick with me?"

"There's no deciding. I'm too far gone for all that. Speaking of deciding are you hungry at all," she asked standing to her feet to stretch out.

"I've gotten spoiled coming home to home cooked meals lately but I'll survive," he said standing up.

"Let's take the kids and go somewhere and eat out then."

"We will sort out the truth. Now that you can truly remember everything we will figure it out," he said assuring her.

"Food, food let's get food," she answered trying to take her mind off the lies and memories.


	12. Calm Before The Storm

_Calm Before The Storm_

TenTen sat reading the last page of the paper. That page was fun because it had predictions for your week based on your chakra element. Neji eyed the paper and went back to his scroll studying. Seconds later TenTen was giggling about something.

"Ah you're using the elements to predict the future now?"

"Science Neji there is a science to it all."

"Like seeing the color of love," he teased.

"Don't judge just because you don't believe in it," her face went rosy with embarrassment. This conversation could only end up heading in that direction if he continued teasing her about the shower incident.

"Perhaps there is a sixth sense or whatever may be the case…however I have yet to see your proof about any of your fortune-telling come to light yet. Not even once it is worse than Tsunade-sama's gambling," Neji deadpanned.

"Neji your eyes can't see everything," TenTen replied and went back to the paper shrugging him off.

"In that case give me proof that your eyes can see these so-called fortunes," Neji answered smirking satisfied he had triumphed with sound reason.

"Oh Neji you know you can't win this argument," TenTen eyed him with a seductive look.

"I…I was simply being rational about the fortune-telling," he said looking away.

"We live around all manner of unexplained phenomenon," she said leaning over her breath cascading over his earlobe.

Neji just decided he'd return to that lust filled place in his memory when they were interrupted by the twins. He had no choice but to give in to his childern's pleas that he play with them.

TenTen was always into fantasy like magic and fortune-telling. Some of her imagination transferred to their children who like playing games reflective of that.

He was the strict parent while she allowed more freedom. He encouraged their creativity but worried about them. In general he was quite overprotective of them. They favored his cooking over TenTen and liked to go on adventures with him like to the river to fish. Conversely they were far more interested in TenTen's weapons than their Byakugan.


	13. Flashback Background

**Flashback arc to come this is the introduction. Warning if you don't know who Tobi is don't read because spoilers if you aren't caught up…Tobi is a good boy. :( **

_Flashback Backgroud_

Neji made a name for himself as a Jounin completing several high-ranking missions putting extra money into his pockets. TenTen was absolutely good with money and they didn't overspend so they lived quite comfortably.

For Neji his family was his world. TenTen was warm, charming and cute but she was also strong, feminine and proud that she was. He didn't really consider any of the other girls in their circle of friends and comrades. They were all strong in their own way and he was attracted to that trait in TenTen but they just weren't his type.

There were many things he loved about TenTen. He loved her eyes, smile, the curve of her breast, shape of her thighs and more than the physical he loved her imagination, their friendship and free will. She could adapt to almost anything he did and put up with his shrewd and sarcastic ways.

They shared an emotional connection as well as physical. He loved physical contact and they had no problem with that side of the relationship. He also loved privacy and she shared that as line of thinking as well.

On the team her role was as a long distance fighter to balance Lee and Neji's close range attacks. They simply got along well with their strange teammates. As an emissary between villages she was kind and sympathetic worker for peace.

Her role as a mother encompassed too many things to name she spoiled her children. The world she created for them was one of imagination and dreams. Neji tried to keep the balance and introduced his children to a more rational practical vision of the world.

Many of Neji's troubles, the village's troubles and even the Shinobi world's troubles stemmed from the Akatsuki's moves. When the organization attacked the most powerful village of Konoha in the search for the Kyuubi they caused irrevocable damage. The original Akatsuki had a purpose that deviated greatly from the Akatsuki led by Uchiha Obito in the Fourth Shinboi War.

Cases Neji worked on over the past few years centered on tracking down a new group. In village meetings they referred to the group as the New Akatsuki only because the group mimicked the structure of Obito's Akatsuki.

So far their moves were trivial compared to the actions that led to war. However their gathering membership threaten the peace. With small pockets of loyalist coming together to help the organization they became a concern of the five villages. With collabaration of the Gokage these rouge elements were dealt with swiftly.

One objective the organization seemed to have was rooted in Konoha. There were movements to attain the Byakugan and Hyuuga clan secrets. For that reason Neji took on the mission investigating this intelligence.

He was away at the time of the accident at his house. In Kumogakure he was meeting with the Raikage and Killer Bee. The relationship with these Shinobi was difficult at the begging given the history and impact of this village on his life. However over time they were a bridge of peaceful collabaration.

Their allies gave insightful information about the threat. As well they turned over information about any people from their village working in opposition to the peace agreements. Specifically Kumogakure willingly gave Konoha intelligence on elements looking for the Byakugan.


	14. Flashback That Day

_Flashback That Day_

TenTen knew no one not even herself. As she wandered the forest she became tangled in its traps. Traps she ran into that Shinobi of the village would know to avoid as they were slow down mechanisms for enemies.

After freeing herself she ran. It was getting dark and late when a Shinobi on borderland duty spotted her. Because she intruded on restricted land, unknown to her, the Shinobi was on high alert. He attempted to take the intruder into custody. She fought back and managed to escape. The Shinobi now shifted to the mindset he'd injure then capture and question the potential spy.

The next thing TenTen remembered she was in a house. Looking around she spotted someone picking up several weapons and placing them in compartments. Recalling the attack earlier she bolted as silently as she could manage from the bed.

She ran as fast as she could manage escaping the house and her suspected enemy. She imagined she had been kidnapped and brought to this place not of her free will.

Running far enough she judged that it was safe enough to rest for a while. Hiding in the forest she leaned against a tree catching her breath. Thinking of her next move she relaxed a bit.

"Why do you run?" A male voice called to her and her heart sped up thumping in her chest. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins she ran again only to be caught around her waist. Her attacker was far too familiar with her and she thrashed around in hopes of escape.

"This is fun," the voice growled into her ear pressing her to a tree behind her. His lips crashed over hers and he pushed himself against her. With all the force she had she pushed him backwards and ran again.

"Where do you think you can hide…should I not cheat?"

TenTen panicked a bit she knew what she did not want and her imagination went wild. He caught her again pinning her arms above her with one hand as they fell to the ground.

His body pressed close to her further dampening her escape. He ran his hand along her jawline down to cup her breast through her clothing. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction by looking terrified she bit her lip and squirmed. Angling her knee so she could hit him where it counts she grinned to herself at the plan.

_What the hell is she trying to do?_

Neji caught her knee pushing it to the side. This freed her hand and she moved to slap him but he caught that move and she wiggled away from him running again.

This was no ordinary lover's game. She grinned as if she was enjoying it but Neji was confused by what she wished to carry out. Didn't he need that part of his anatomy? There were limits to how rough he'd play. Biting, kneeing etc… that part of his body was off-limits for him.

He wasn't sure he wanted to chase her. Standing to his feet he spotted her still running. She advanced a great distance. The thought that something was wrong occurred to him now that his lust died down.

Returning from a mission to learn his house was destroyed and his wife missing was a shock. The children were at his father in-laws so he went there to pick them up.

A week latter Kusagakure nin returned TenTen. Karin recognized her when the Shinobi who attacked her brought her in. The Kusagakure interrogation team induced a coma like state to protect their village secrets before returning her.

TenTen rested in her bed until the jutsu wore off and then bolted suddenly this morning leading him to this moment of chasing her now.

Catching up to her he pinned her until she stopped trashing and tried to get to the problem. He learned quickly she had some form of amnesia. When she calmed down he told her that he meant no harm and attempted to explain his actions knowing they must seem strange to one with no memory.

"So not only can you chase me through the forest and keep up with me. You can see through my clothing now?"

"I'm not-

"Pervert, even if I believe that you have some sort of magical ability to see everything I won't let you have what you want."

"Whatever this memory loss of yours is you'll look back on this and laugh when you remember," Neji said.

"I'll go back. I guess I have no choice if you'll just catch me again."

She followed him willingly back to the house. They spent the day together.

He informed the Hokage desk of TenTen's condition. Naruto gave him the day off and reassigned his duties.

He thought things were getting better as she ate lunch with him and seemed alright for a while. Latter that night as he slept TenTen took the opportunity to escape.

She was gone this time for a long while. Neji finally found her weeks later. She managed to find food, shelter and new clothing by the time he found her she looked different. The person she became was a different person. He did his best to convince her that he wasn't the bad guy. She agreed to come back.

Tsunade looked into her case. She used her medic ninjutsu to no avail. TenTen couldn't remember anything. They ruled out any involvement by Kusagakure despite not trusting Karin fully. Karin still had a thing for Sasuke and Sasuke was still imprisoned by Konoha. Tsunade owed the kunoichi her life so she had a bit more faith in the Uzumaki woman.

_In the present time…_

That was the pattern for the past year until these precious few months when she started to remember. Finally she remembered it all.


	15. Spar

_Spar_

TenTen had time on her hand so she took the twins to the park. Keiji is the first-born and Teiji second they are indistinguishable from one another. They both have Byakugan but Neji was able to figure out a way to hide their birth from the clan as well as his marriage to TenTen. Over time they eventually figured things out but Neji kept a distance from clan affairs. They hadn't bothered him about the children yet and TenTen though it was all thanks to Hinata.

Hinata and Hanbi had a good relationship with the twins and they absolutely spoiled the children. Hiashi however was missing from their lives. Perhaps he found it too difficult to juxtapose his duties and responsibilities to the clan. The children should have been branded by now. If the Hyuuga clan decided there was nothing they could really do but follow the tradition.

A woman approached TenTen as she sat on bench. The woman was a Hyuuga it was immediate that she recognized the pale eyes. She wore civilian clothing and nothing really stood out about her. Hinata certainly surpassed her in beauty. TenTen definitely did not know her memories or not.

"You don't know me but I just can't keep silent any longer…" The woman trailed off confirming TenTen did not know her. There were a few Hyuuga she did know Ko, Tokuma, Hanabi and Hinata of course. They weren't her enemies. She simply had reservations for obvious reasons.

"Whatever business the clan needs to discuss they can speak to Neji. I really have nothing to do with clan affairs," TenTen said in the silence.

"Oh you misunderstand. Let me introduce myself. I am Chise," the woman said smiling warmly at her. TenTen tore her gaze away she couldn't be distracted while watching her children.

"TenTen nice to meet you." TenTen introduced herself and turned back to her children once more.

"Yes I know. How do I tell you…The man you think of as your husband is my lover," Chise said.

"Lover?" TenTen questioned dumbfounded.

Chise went on describing how they would hookup to have sex in any moment they had alone. She claimed that Neji was in love with her and that he just found it too difficult to leave his children. Further she went on to say that Neji no longer loved TenTen once she lost her memories. Neji turned to Chise as a sympathetic ear in his lowest point. Over time she claimed that Neji began to fall in love with her.

As if things couldn't get any worse for her TenTen found her self trying to defend her husband to a stranger. She couldn't believe what the women said. A good listener she listened to the details and it was clear this woman did seem to know alot about Neji. She couldn't shake the strange feeling that the woman was obsessed. Images of a crazed woman chasing after her husband ran through her mind but she listened trying to figure things out.

Neji had essentailly been living separated from TenTen for a year in their marriage. He slept on the couch alone for most of that time until the last few months when little memories came to her and when she became comfortable with him. Those moments when although she didn't know him she started following him to the couch. TenTen still couldn't place an affair. Neji went out of his way to treat her well and respect her even the wild earlier stages she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I think it is time you give up your fantasy of living with him. The clan will act branding the children but I am willing to compromise with you. If you leave Neji to me I'm sure we can work out an arrangement for your child-

"I've heard enough. I won't make any arrangement with you. Just leave please," TenTen stared forward still watching her children. She didn't doubt the words of the woman. It was simply too hard to believe that Neji would wantonly destroy everything they had by having an affair. That he would touch another woman was simply too painful for her to think about. He couldn't possibly believe that she meant the words she said.

_She started to panic a little gazing at him. If she couldn't even hold him all this time and if she were that cold to him all this time what did it mean for their marriage. There were other women around him. He had plenty of opportunity to move on kids or no kids. If all she did was run from him what did that mean for their marriage._

_"I guess I just want to know if there is anyone else. Before you say anything I want you to know that no one else has touched me, I kept my vows. That being said I know you're a guy so I won't blame you but at the same time…never mind." _

Giving him the benefit of the doubt TenTen went to talk to her best friend. Meeting with Yin should help her sort things out she figured. Yin was a close friend from childhood. She was never that good as a Shinobi and only reached the level of Gennin before giving it up to teach art. TenTen still considered her a best friend even as they were never close like they had been as children. She spotted Yin's husband and went to speak to him about her.

They talked for a while about Neji. He could have some insight into this Chise woman. TenTen sat suprised as Jun defended Neji.

"Hey Jun. I know Neji is close to you as a friend. Your just sticking up for him…Just tell Yin she can't avoid me forever," TenTen said trying to stay calm.

"No one is protecting this 'other woman.' Trust me when I say that to you. As far as Yin is concerned-

"Don't," TenTen held up a hand to silence him, "don't speak for her. If she wishes to explain her part in all this it will come from her own lips. Another thing, Chise is the 'other woman's' name. I'm not making anything up or going crazy at all. I met her and she told me her side of the story…I want to believe your side but everyone is either avoiding me or not telling the truth at all."

"Neji really loves you. That is the reality of this situation. We know Chise, Yin and I, but the truth is I don't know what happened. I really don't know," Jun said.

"I get it. I need to hear about this from him. I know this so I apologize to you for all the trouble I'm causing by bothering you so much. Just try to see things from my perspective. My best friend won't even talk to me and I just don't know if I want to hear what happened."

"I have to go," Jun said.

"I know-I…Thank you. For being…," she nearly called him a friend then corrected, "at least talking to me."

"No one wants to know the truth because it's painful sometimes. I can't pretend to know what you two are going through. I just hope that you can get through it together," Jun said and left.

TenTen needed to spar with someone and she didn't want to face Neji quite yet. She needed to spend time with her real friends. It was clear to her that Jun and Yin were not really friends at all. Especially if Yin kept avoiding her. Now that she had her memories back she could definitely distinguish between the two. She didn't need Lee's advice she just wanted to spend time with her friend. So she spared and talked with Lee who was overjoyed that she was back to herself.

TenTen exhausted herself and sat in the grass.

Lee breathed in and continued his exercises, "Yes all that, however you should forgive Neji. He is a real good guy. The two of you need to move past this."

TenTen was sure that Lee did not buy the story she told him of this other woman. If he did he wouldn't let Neji off that easily. He still had a protective nature towards her.

"I didn't come to discuss personal issues with you," TenTen said glaring at Gai who arrived out of nowhere falling in with Lee's training. TenTen started to get up and leave.

"Are you kidding? This is personal a battle of youthful souls at a crisis. Don't fool yourself I'm so overjoyed that you are back TenTen," Gai said.

"Gai Sensei you are so compassionate," Lee said tearing up.

"Gahhh you two the same as always," TenTen continued walking away leaving the fitness addicts.

"Stop punishing yourself," Gai called out.

"Punishing myself," TenTen asked.

"Yeah. You love that man and he loves you back. Forgive and let yourself be happy," Gai said.

Now she was getting advice from Gai. Since when had he appeared anyhow, TenTen wondered.

"It's not even about the other woman, Chise. Or even about what happened between them. He lied to me. Just like my so-called father lied," TenTen said.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"He doesn't even know why you're upset. He doesn't know that you talked with Chise or even what you found out. So you are also being dishonest," Lee said. Lee had absolute faith in his friend and knew Neji would never have an affair.

She just looked at them. Both men we're like brothers to her. Yes brothers because Gai was so far out there with youth she couldn't see him as a proper acting fatherly type more like a strange older brother. She was grateful for their words and their support. What happened next was completely up to her to decide. No one could force a person to forgive. She had to make the next move.

"I can't let things end like that with him. I'm going to talk to him. Alright guys I'll see you later," TenTen said leaving.

The late afternoon sun transformed the panoramic view. The sandy hills seemed like miniature slopes. The rabbit statue glowed looking like a snow rabbit. Everything down to the trees was meant to recall winter in the mountains. The suns rays hit the area at just the right angle that made it seem like a mist had fallen over the mock mountains.

"I hate you," TenTen said staring out at the garden view.

"I lied that is the issue we are dealing with. I said I am sorry but nothing has changed in your face. That is when you even face me anymore," Neji said.

"Every time I face you that phrase enters my mind, I hate you. You are to blame for that," she said not turning away from the open patio doors.

"No words that I can come up with will make this right. So tell me what you want me to do," Neji asked.

"She has pretty hair," TenTen said ignoring the question.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Why her?"

"She persisted to go after me and I just gave in."

The answer was simple enough and TenTen believed him but she needed to get all her anger and hurt out. She couldn't process it at all it wasn't in Neji's character to behave like that so what was it about this woman.

"Why lie to me," she asked.

"You were starting to get closer to me and I panicked. I thought that if I told you; you would run away from me. Especially with no memories."

"Do you want to know how I found out?"

"I know she confronted you and I'm sorry you found out that way. I wanted to tell you as soon as your memory returned but you were…different. I know it's no excuse-

"No," she interrupted pulling away from his hand as he rested it on her shoulder, "Don't touch me now. Just stay over there."

She waited until he moved back to his side of the room before continuing.

"She did talk to me but only because my father had threatened her. You see he is still working to free himself, not ready to take the blame for his part in anything. The sad thing is when I talked to him he gloated to me like he achieved his goal. But I know different. I know she meant nothing to you...did she?"

"Your father set me up?" Neji was confused now. He understood Chise's angle but what did her father have to do with any of this?

"I can't shift my anger to him now. I can't forgive him but he is not the issue now. I have to keep telling myself that I hate you. I need that to do what I have to do." She didn't miss that he didn't answer her and that furthered her anger.

"Just what did Chise say we did anyway?"

"That isn't the issue. But I need to forgive you. I need to forgive you if only to make sure my father never wins. I just need some time…some space."

"All I need is you. Don't shut me out like this. You don't even know what you are forgiving me for-

"That is why I can't just think about what I need. We don't need space or any time apart. That is why I have to forgive you."

Now he was really confused.

"What are you saying," Neji asked.

"I love you so I forgive you. Don't ever lie to me again. I am forgiving the lie so we can move on. I should be focusing my anger on my father and not you...but you did this..." She trailed off gazing away again trying not to cry.

"Everyone's side has been told but mine. Don't you even want to know what happened," he asked.

"I've heard so much already. I am so angry now. I'm not sure if I can take anymore," she said.

"I can't take it not being able to touch you or hold you can't-

"Are you saying that Chise lied? Or that Yin is avoiding me for no reason?"

"No on both counts, no. I don't know what Chise said to you. As far as Yin is concerned there are reasons why she has kept her distance that have nothing to do with this."

"What then," she turned and faced him, "go on what is your side because I've given up on ever figuring Yin out."

Neji waited a while. He had never faced this level of anger and hurt before with his wife. Regret washed over him in waves. He had a feeling that it didn't matter what he said to her at this point.

"You told me that night that you didn't want to know. I knew you wanted me to tell you. My biggest mistake was not trusting in us. I should have told you everything but like I said you didn't remember a thing and I just got you back."

"And we made love that night. We were close enough to sleep together but you couldn't tell me about your mistress on the side. If I never came back would you be with her now," TenTen asked lashing out at him again.

"I can't go that far as to think she is a mistress," Neji said genuinely confused now. What had that woman told TenTen? If she wanted to start something in his home she sure knew what buttons to push.

"There are no words for how angry you are making me by denying what happened."

"I haven't begun to explain in the first place. Never mind that...We started off as friends. Chise is part of the branch house as well. After the invasion of Pein she was thinking of leaving Konoha but that is impossible for branch members and the main house has no reason to want to go anywhere else. Yin helped her get a job working with her in the clothing industry. She was a shopkeeper for a while.

She was an acquaintance to me but became a close friend of Yin's. I spent a lot of time with Yin and Jun as friends. Chise was always around. I kept my distance but she pursued me.

We went out to dinner a few times. She said that she understood my distance but I would 'die if I didn't get out some time.' We never called it dating. We never kissed or even hugged at first." He paused a moment knowing that what he had to say he should have said long before now. Things wouldn't be this messed up.

"So what changed?"

"Essential she was my mission. I'm not finished with things so it is up in the air with regards to Yin and Jun's activities. They are in on things and can't blow their cover."

"A mission...are you kidding me? Again what changed?"

"I lowered my guard. She had information about the clan. She was secretly trying to find a formula to remove the seal. I kept watch over her activities and reported them to the clan as leverage for them to accept our marriage and children. Over time she started to sit closer to me. Leaning in when I spoke-

"Let me guess her hand would find yours," TenTen cut him off.

"I allowed myself to hold her hand all the while pretending the harmless friendship was nothing more than a friendship. Then she kissed me. It shocked me and at the same time if I were honest I would know it was only a matter of time. I kissed her back. I allowed myself to get involved the mission would be compromised if I rejected her after essentially being in on things.

I stopped...things didn't feel right to me and I started to leave. She started throwing things. Cursing at me. She told me that I was essentially a widow and she couldn't understand why I would stop. I was thrown out of her place."

Despite the description it felt like an emotional affair at some point. Yes perhaps it started as he said and he was gathering intelligence on her but that didn't explain away the kiss. But it was only a kiss. He did say that he did it to keep his cover but he could have stopped before he kissed her back. She believed his side of the story more than the dramatic tale woven by Chise or the accusations thrown by her father.

"She told me that you had sex with her that night. She said that you continued to be involved ever since that time."

"She lied then," Neji was the angry one now. He felt bad about kissing another woman and felt horrible that he lied about it but searing anger clouded his vision as he continued his side of the story, "She remained close with Yin and continued to come around but I made it clear to her I didn't want to see her anymore. I told her she had become more emotionally involved with me than I could ever commit to and I stayed away. I lied about being involved with another woman. I'm not naïve enough to call it just a kiss regardless of the circumstances and I feel awful for it."

Her anger wasn't fading. She was beating her husband up for being perfectly human. A flawed human who cheated on her. Yes he cheated because it was something more than physical he had spent time with this woman. Yes it was a mission...at the same time she started laughing at herself. Her husband was practically an angel given the description that Chise gave her. Here she was upset over a kiss. It bothered her that he kissed another woman. At the same time she tried to forgive him.

She was laughing the pain away. This was her life and her family. She didn't know what else to do but laugh at the situation.

"It's the truth," he added as she continued to laugh until tears flooded her eyes. He was beyond confused now. She was laughing and crying. He felt a rollercoaster of emotions from guilt to anger at Chise. It was time the facts about this woman came out and he wondered just what she hoped to carry out with her lies.

After a moment TenTen straightened up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Neji. My expectations are unreasonable. I was gone for so long trying to kill you practically every day. Most people gave up the effort so how can I blame you for trying to have a social connection with another person. You're human not an idea in someone's head," she said sitting up on the ground.

"I never should have gone near her. There were signs...Of course you should be mad if I slept with her. I didn't and I should be upset at her for lying about it. You should keep being mad at me I deserve it for lying to you. It was clear I could never give her what she wanted."

"You never loved her. I can't imagine a scenario where you would sleep with anyone else," TenTen said.

"No."

"It wasn't a question in my mind except I knew you were hiding something. You lied," TenTen reasoned.

"I can't see myself with anyone else. I'm sorry if she thinks there ever was a chance. So the lie wasn't about sleeping with someone but the kiss. I thought that would kill our relationship. I hope it hasn't."

"I don't hate you. I have to confess that I was ready to leave. There is something else that is bothering me. Her involvement with my father. All the added stuff."

"We will-"

"I'm going to go sleep for a while," she said.

_We will be ok won't we?_

Neji went over to help her to her feet and he held her wrapping his arms around her. She didn't push him away and he was grateful as her head rested on his chest.


	16. We Are OK

_We Will Be OK_

TenTen busied herself cleaning up the house. Meanwhile Neji frowned at the refrigerator. His soda was gone. This family was healthy and watched what type of food and drinks they consumed but his one bad habit was gone and he knew why.

_TenTen must have hid the stuff the trash doesn't go out yet...Byakugan!_

"Neji why is it that your collections survived and nothing of mine did?" TenTen asked from the living room dusting off the furniture.

Neji was still looking for his soda and did not focus on her question.

"Neji why-

"You boxed them up to redecorate. The box survived," he answered. Still no sign of soda she must have gotten rid of it somehow. Grabbing water he shut the door to the refrigerator and sat at the table in the kitchen.

TenTen eyed the heirlooms, scrolls and various odds and ends.

_More like I boxed them up to get rid of them._

"I see…maybe we should box up some of these so it looks a little streamlined," TenTen suggested cheerfully.

"Where is my soda?"

"That stuff is a bad influence on the health of our sons don't you agree?"

"Not particularly."

"I gave it away."

"…"

"Don't be so cranky its only soda."

_Only soda…it is only soda…peaceful tranquil alright I'm fine._

"I know you hate my collection. You must have thought you could box it up and it would go away."

"No it is fine I'll leave it alone."

Testing the waters of their relationship it seemed to him they were fine. He still craved her attention and wished she'd pay him more attention but it wasn't as empty as when she had no memory. Settling for watching her he lost himself in thought his mind drifting back to work.

There were other concerns on Neji's mind at the moment. A closely guarded village secret was that they were protecting the remaining Uchiha heir. Even he did not know all the details. Whatever the case may be there were groups of Orochimaru followers at large and some of these elements weaved their way into the organization they called the New Akatsuki.

The suspected leader of the group was a missing nin from Kawa no Kuni the name they managed to uncover was Arashi. The site between the allied villages Sunagakure and Konohagakure made it challenging for the organization to really make moves without drawing attention. Gaara's group easily sent information to Konoha. The latest meeting with emissary Temari suggested that they were prepared to make a move on the known hideouts.

Neji did not like that Chise was still free to roam the village but he knew the plan they had to get the information. Everyone was keeping an eye on her moves and it seemed she slowed down her activity recently. This could mean she figured out that she was under surveillance or that the people she worked with were prepared to move. There was no doubt in his mind that she was connected to the New Akatuski. It also occurred to him that TenTen would like to have more words with this woman but he somehow managed to keep her from speaking to her.

Ryou however seemed to have been caught up in something that just grew too big for him. He may have started out seeking influence in the village but now he was connected to a criminal underworld. TenTen had no contact with him at all.

Arashi the suspected leader of the Akatsuki seemed to only want anarchy and to bring the world to disorder. His loyalists were essentially left to follow him for whatever reasons they decided on their own. Be it for status, power, and crime for the sake of crime, money or opposition to the world as it stood these loyalists willingly followed this leader heralding him as great. There were elements that wanted the Byakugan and as the suspected it was only obvious the other three targets.

Arashi lost his leg trying to open an aqueduct blocked due to an attack on his village. The blocked waterway caused drought for his tiny village in turn the people's resources were scarce. The terrain was overrun by vicious predators and difficult to get to. The village leadership foolishly declined help from the neighboring villages relying on their own strength. Essentially they faced famine without rain.

Because of the harsh circumstances the people of the village deemed the man a hero. He couldn't function as a whole Shinobi and lost everything. The story was very similar to the former leader of the Akatsuki. In meetings the leadership of Konoha were quick to point that out.

The events of the Fourth Shinobi War were of interest to him. He studied the methods of the Akatsuki well. It did not help that only a while after he lost his limb rain storms traveling south from Amegakure soaked the usually parched land. Learning his story one commented 'it was as if the god's made a joke out of him.'


	17. Locked Up

_Locked Up_

Sasuke's prison was the village. He had a seal restricting him from leaving the village. His whereabouts in the village a secret only a chosen few knew about. Nothing like the prison Ryou did time in. Sasuke wasn't that bad off.

Better than surrendering his body to Orochimaru he would endure. Naruto won the fight and minds of the people. Sasuke really had no chance at the Hokage seat given Naruto's supporters. In exchange for his freedom he chose to return with Naruto and agree to the five nations peace agreement. This required he couldn't leave the village. Some still did not trust him despite his efforts in the war. Others knew that once Naruto fully took power Sasuke would go free.

Naruto had that faith in his friend. He was sure something could work out in the end. Meanwhile Naruto was studying Fuuinjutsu. One of the seals placed on Sasuke restricted him from leaving the village barrier. The other restricted his Sharingan.

Sasuke still had the belief that if he did his time he could change things. He had a lot of time to think. Cooperating he figured he could gain support.

Sasuke had visitors and he was allowed to train. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi took good care of him. He had to do a lot of explaining and a lot of apologizing to do to his team but he couldn't shake the feeling he'd never fully earn their trust. They all had reasons for reservations because of his past behavior.

Neji visited Sasuke knowing that he was a target. The enemy wanted the Sharingan and few carriers remained in existence. Obito and Itachi had died and Madara was sealed. Sasuke denied any involvement with the New Akatsuki or Orochimaru loyalist. Neji had reasons to trust what Sasuke said. He knew it was the truth.

A plan went in effect to flush out the troublemakers. Both men agreed the real problems didn't have any easy solutions. Dealing with victims of poverty, the Shinobi system, results of losses from war and etc. took a different approach. Neji gathered more intelligence on the various hideouts used by Orochimaru. He left to put together this information with what they already had.

Soon he knew he'd end up on the front line once more. They were going to face an enemy with unknown jutsu most of them forbidden. However it was clear they had to wipe out this new organization before it grew out of hand. The plan was to remove the leadership placing one of their own. Sasuke was willing to play that role.

He wasn't trusted so he could easily play the villain infiltrate the organization and end it. There were plenty of pieces floating out there for him to use. Rumors that shifted in his favor labeling him a traitor. The criminal underground revered him for his success taking out Danzou and infiltrating Kumogakure. The secret of Itachi was known to few and as he desired no one let mention of the Uchiha affair.

If what they suspected was true he could even manipulate Orochimaru loyalist. There was a lot riding on this plan and Shikamaru drew up several plans Naruto insisted that this was the best one. The strategy was so secretive that only a handful knew about it and required the cooperation of all Gokage.

Neji went home after all his meetings mentally drained from all the talks and discussions. He entered the house and sat down to relax on the couch. There was yelling coming from the bedroom his kids playing some game and if he wasn't so tired he figured he'd join in on the fun.

TenTen appeared behind the couch and greeted him. He leaned his head back and smiled.

"They're having fun," he commented.

"I swear they are starting to imitate Lee now. One minute it's Naruto and they want to be Hokage the next they want to be dogs," TenTen sighed and started massaging his shoulders.

"Dogs?"

"Kiba and Akamaru are so cool didn't you know," TenTen said imitating her kids.

"Kids will be kids. Hinata-sama's teammates are interesting especially for boys. Who doesn't love dogs or bugs at that age," Neji reasoned leaning forward as she worked his upper back.

"Who doesn't love Hinata?"

"True," Neji settled for agreeing to the implied statement.

"When can I seriously take my vacation?"

"About that…Things are going to get busy over the next few months," he lamented.

"No Neji you're supposed to say you want to find a nice sandy beach," TenTen pouted.

"So picture it a nice sandy beach…" he pushed to his knees and faced her on the couch.

"Alright," she agreed and kissed him.

_I'm alright with this. Right there where we're at now no worries about work keep playing in there you two._


	18. Making Moves

_Making Moves_

Early morning predawn Neji woke up. He stared at TenTen knowing what was going to happen next. She'd stir and flutter her beautiful brown eyes making him weak. At the same time he knew he had to go. The mission started today and he'd have to leave his home and everything he cared about fighting this unknown enemy. It was his duty.

_There she wakes._

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Maybe haven't decided yet," he replied.

She grinned and kissed him.

"Yeah pretty good…can get better," he answered.

"Neji!" She called out as his hands wandered up her thigh.

"You started it," he continued kissing and feeling her up.

"Wait you said you had something important to tell me," she said leaning away recalling a conversation they had the previous night.

_Denied I am going to cry. Why TenTen do you do this to me?_

"You're awful cheerful for early morning so what is up talk to me," TenTen waited.

"They're making a move on the organization. The intelligence reports and data are sound and teams move out tomorrow," he explained and went back to nuzzling at her neck.

"You're going?"

"Yes."

"Lee?"

"Yes."

"I-

"I love you," he looked in her eyes knowing what she was going to say then added, "TenTen I can't promise that nothing will happen to me like before…I'll comeback-

"Neji just don't talk. Make love to me before the kids wake up. Before the sunrise…" she trailed off.

_Steals away the moon._

Neji pulled himself on top of her. Her eyes gazing into his pale moon orbs all kind of romantic expressions came to mind but she settled on the moon, so like his eyes. He took her bottom lip between his tasting the soft flesh.

As a Hyuuga, Neji was used to nudity and saw many things inadvertently normal for him but bizarre for anyone else. For that reason TenTen knew the best way to please him were not only visual. Neji craved touch and with that in mind she ran her hands over his chest forcing his lips to part deepening the kiss.

He parted from the kiss teasing her he said, "Should I cheat?"

She knew what he had in mind her face blushed madly and she pulled the sheets over her saying, "Neji I'll die."

"I can still see you," he waited.

Pulling the sheets back down she said, "It has been a while like I said I'll die."

"You're still alive;" he responded smirking adding, "aren't you?"

There was no time to respond as he already started to work what she could only describe as _his magic_. She moaned and grabbed the sheets on the bed arching towards the warmth of his body.

_Hyuuga cheating secrets._

She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him pulling off her gown. Brown hair fell down covering her breast. With a few swift motions he pushed the hair over her shoulder and out-of-the-way. Claiming her soft skin with his mouth he smiled at the satisfied sounds he elicited from his wife.

Finally settling above the peak of her breast he tasted her. Weeping at the feel of his hands and mouth she forgot everything. Forgot how to breathe, speak…everything. She was dying.

Working his fingers beneath the cloth of her panties he pulled at the fabric. She fell forward as he worked the material away and removed the only remaining fabric separating them.

Shivering with pleasure although quite warm she licked his lips teasingly and pushed back up to gaze down into his eyes. Encouraged by the lust in his features she was pleased he found her so worthy a partner. Guiding herself on to him she moaned and through back her head.

Neji had the urge to taste the sweet skin of her exposed neck and he pushed up pulling her closer. Sucking on her skin and feeling her move to gain friction. He didn't need anything else in life but this feeling. He forgot everything.

Lips crashed against each other. Hands roamed searching heated skin. Limbs entwined as hips rocked against each other. They made love like they'd never see each other again.

In the afterglow she rested on his chest. Her hands traced the scars left from the War and a single tear unconsciously escaped her eyes.

_Neji please make sure you come back to me…always._

He sighed and said nothing he knew there was nothing to say. No promises he could make. He simply wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Morning sun shone the moon still lingered in the sky. Birds chirped and squirrels chased each other up trees making strange noises with their claws. Everything was shaping up to be a good day.

"Neji," TenTen called out to him.

"Hmm," was his response.

"If you could eat anything you wanted for breakfast today what would it be?"

_Oh no I hope it doesn't sound like I was asking about his last meal._

"I mean-

"I don't know surprise me," he replied after a pause. He still had his eyes closed.

_My soda._

"I should check the paper. If you eat the right thing it could bring you good fortune today," TenTen said.

"You do that I think I'll stay in bed a while," he answered.

She kissed him and bounced out of the bed to start the day. He needed his rest to be sharp for the mission ahead. Of course he wouldn't sleep for too much longer anyhow.

000

Everyone was in place and they were just about to take on the latest enemy hot spot. At the same time a planned fake fight to further Sasuke's position in the New Akatsuki. Naruto, Ino and Hinata stood along Sasuke ready to set the plan in motion.

Ino smiled at the gathered group, "Feels like a family reunion or something."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. His eyes focused on the Hyuuga heiress for a second noticing as she stared at him.

"I'll do my best," Hinata replied under his sharp gaze.

"Don't look at me," he said sharply before turning away.

"Oi teme don't talk to Hinata that way," Naruto barked out.

"I'm supposed to be the enemy. The plan falls apart otherwise," Sasuke replied calmly.

Ino spoke up, "Alright Neji's team made it to the first sight."

"Let's go do this," Naruto answered.

..._Reasons..._


	19. Serious Consequence

_Serious Consequence _

Things went according to the plan devised by Shikamaru. The right people showed up and Sasuke was in. Naruto stared at the sky hoping that things would go as they prepared. Sakura continued healing him in silence.

"It didn't hurt much Sakura-chan. Don't worry this will work," he said perhaps trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Meanwhile a good distance away Sasuke retreated with the enemy. He didn't bother to discuss them by name or even bother with introductions.

"Shouldn't we at least try to finish what you started," a taller slim earth style user addressed him. He was a small fish in a big pond of Orochimaru experiments with a curse mark.

"Leave them they're unimportant trash," Sasuke said and continued on to the base.

The hard work and preparation that went into the mission paid off. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo had infiltrated the organization well ahead of him and things were going smoothly so far. He knew he could trust them to watch his back and he needed it for this mission. Knowing full well he was a big target for the current leader.

"Why should we trust a piece of shit like this?" A green haired man with blue eyes asked he looked like he was about the same age as Sasuke. He was from Takigakure and idolized Kakazu growing up.

"Watch your mouth Tomi he's an important addition look at what he's accomplished so far," Suigetsu warned.

"I am a target. Why would I willingly turn myself over knowing-

_'Don't say anything else this guy will be a problem,' Ino warned._

"I'd put myself at risk," Sasuke finished.

"Fine Uchiha what do I gain from following you instead of him?"

"His vision for the future is the same as all the others. I have other plans. Your aim is money am I correct. You are just like the past…Since stepping into this hideout I've already converted most of your followers. If it is money you wish for you are of no use to me. I think it is time you are removed," Sasuke declared.

"What?" The man backed up a few steps looking into the Sharingan eyes. He was trapped in Sasuke's jutsu quite easily before he could even realize it. _One small fish down._

000

TenTen heard the crash of the front door. Someone forced themselves inside her home. Acting on instinct she went for her children.

"I need you two to play hide and seek. Don't let anyone near you," she said all while guiding them to the back door. They'd know what to do and as she worried. She sent signal for help and left them to face the enemy.

The twins hated hide and go seek. Their friends complained that they would cheat so the game lost all its fun. They only liked to play the game with their parents who would never accuse them of cheating. So it benefited them when strange people came attacking their mommy they listed when she told them to play hide and go seek but stay hidden. They were smart and knew what she meant.

Running hand in hand they hid real well. They could see the enemy and wanted to go help their mother but listened obediently because their father taught them that they should always listen to their parents.

Even at their young age they knew about their special eyes and what it meant that there were bad people in the world who wished them harm. Keiji was alert and ready where Teiji was nervous and scared. He did his best to reassure his brother distracting him from tears. They crawled into a favorite hiding space and waited.

TenTen faced the enemy in her home. A fight commenced and they forced themselves further into the house. She forced them back and the fight continued outside the front door. One of the two was badly injured and the other continued raining shuriken.

When the twins saw the fallen on the ground all around and that her friends came they figured it was safe to come out. They ran towards TenTen hugging their mother.

TenTen was exhausted and felt a bit light-headed. The Shinobi she signaled as back up arrived swiftly and helped her take down the intruders. They agreed to stick around and watch for any other attackers. Meanwhile she led the boys back inside and tried to catch her breath.

Hiashi got word of the attack on TenTen and immediately came to check on the children. TenTen answered the door not feeling so great and was shocked to see the Hyuuga elder. She bowed in respect and let him in.

"Are the children alright?"

"Yes they are a little shaken but OK," TenTen answered.

"I'm ever so grateful for that," Hiashi said.

"Would you like to meet them," she asked fighting the strange feeling something was wrong.

"If I may?"

The children smiled and greeted the older man describing the way they hid from the enemy and waiting for approval. Hiashi commended the boys for using their skills so well. It was a very brief visit but one that Hiashi wished he made a lot earlier. He asked if TenTen was alright she simply replied that she felt a little light-headed but was alright. After a while he left his nephew's home an uneasy feeling in his soul.

_Brother I fail in your leave please forgive me._

000

Neji's team did their job clearing out the hot spots they were assigned. Naruto was spread wide around various sites and approached Neji to tell him personally of the incident that occurred back home.

As soon as he heard about the confrontation at his home he sought a replacement for on his mission. Granted that privilege he returned home straight away to check on his wife and two sons. The team adjusted albeit reluctant to see him go as he was a big part of the mission's successes so far.

Returning home he spotted TenTen.

"Hey why are you on the floor," Neji asked.

"The tile is cool. I got hot," TenTen answered.

"Seriously?

She dusted off her clothes and stood up. Teetering she seemed a little sickly looking to him.

"TenTen what's going on why haven't you seen a doctor," he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You're clearly not," he replied.

"More important people have given their lives to avoid war. I'm not so self important that I think I'm worth risking that."

Her words made no sense to him it were as if she was confused or something and he couldn't be sure what was wrong.

"To me you are. I'm calling a medic," he said eyeing her over for any damage. He noted her chakra was unusual. It seemed like poison so he called for medic nin. They came neutralizing the poison and she went to sleep as if nothing happened.

000

Neji fixed breakfast and ate with his children waiting for TenTen to wake up. When she finally did she started talking randomly. He thought it might be after effects of the poisonous attack.

"For the record I really thought that we were going to the festival that day and that you were joking about the monument thing." She stated bringing up his proposal to her out of the blue.

"I am serious when I say I'll risk everything to protect you and our family. Yesterday never should have happened."

"I know. That's what scares me about all of this. What is their goal? Why target any of us when there are quicker ways to start a war?"

"We've been working on several theories. All of what has happened with you, our friends and even the Hyuuga clan is connected somehow."

"Too many coincidences," she replied munching on toast. At least she was making sense now and he kept her talking just to check that she wasn't losing her memories once more.

"Whoever is the mastermind has planned and plotted since before Orochimaru's invasion if everything connects like we think. The New Akatsuki is just a part of this group."

"They've sat back and watched all the others fail to break Konoha and the peace agreement," TenTen said.

"They also use a sealing jutsu but Naruto has come far and we're making progress with the plan. Sasuke is giving us many leads."

"We could run away somewhere you know go on that vacation somewhere in the mountains with snow and cool fresh air."

"Ha ha. I missed you."

"It has been so strange hasn't it? I keep thinking about that stupid cast."

"You spoiled me too much."

"We're so amazing together I couldn't help myself." Neji said looking at her adding, "I don't want to talk anymore," TenTen stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into his chest.

"All I want is to forget these people ever showed up," he continued.

"Mmmh," she mumbled into his chest.

"Did something happen?"

"I just don't feel too well," she answered.


	20. Poison

_Poison_

Hanabi kept watch over her sister's and cousin's children. The twins were a bit intimidated by her as she certainly was nothing like Hinata. Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi joined them as they watched the children spar memories overtook them of a time when they were that young. The talk among the group centered on what happened recently in the village. Konohamaru only knew that Naruto was really busy outside of the village. Things were secretive and didn't seem right to him.

Hanabi had knowledge of what was going on but couldn't talk. She didn't mind that some of her fellow Shinobi visited but she had nothing to tell them. No answers to their musings and wonderings.

Her cousin Neji was back out on the mission and she promised that nothing would happen to his kids if she had any say in the matter. It was troublesome to think that there were still people at large that somehow made it into the village. Suspicious but they still had to trust their comrades.

000

TenTen was taken to the hospital and Neji arrived home only to find Ino watching over his children. Neji arrived with Ino at the hospital after finding suitable care for his children.

Kanpo a medic nin on duty entered the waiting room to deliver his findings to Neji.

"There seems to be some significant internal damage to her organs. We don't know the cause yet."

"How could this happen," Neji asked continuing to stare at his wife's face.

"Pretty much anything is possible-

"No that's not what I mean at all. She complained about being hot but said medical nin examined her, for poison. How did they miss this internal damage? How did I miss it?"

"I don't think we did," Kanpo answered and clarified, "It could be the result of a secondary attack."

"Then when did anyone have an opportunity to attack her," he asked.

"The investigators are working on that now."

"I just got her back and now this. There's only so much…," Neji trailed off not wanting to burden the doctor with his personal problems. After all Kanpo was only doing his job. He had no reason to give poor treatment to his wife. Standing up he took a deep breath and cleared his head.

Ino spoke up, "Go out and get some fresh air. She's stable now. You'll make yourself ill getting so worked up in here. I'll watch over her."

"Thanks Ino."

Sai continued to stand by the door but said nothing. An ANBU was busy with the interrogation squad.

"You're not thinking of using that jutsu," Sai asked Ino as soon as Neji left the hall.

Ino turned from the bedside and answered, "It may be the only way we can figure out what's going on."

Ino walked to the room of the captured spy.

"Don't do it. There are likely traps. Spies and clients always protect themselves," Sai said as he followed her thinking back to his own curse mark.

"This is my chance."

"No, I can see it. The stress, I guess is the right word for it, on Neji's face."

"He's worried about her but what does that have to do with anything."

"Trust. He trusts that you'll do what you said. You said you would watch over her while he left just now. The same trust he put in the hospital. When we fail to have trust in other people we change. I understand that concept more now than I had in the past."

"Sai..."

"I was a spy like she was. To me she seemed genuine when she told us her purpose. We have to trust people sometimes."

"But when is it too much. She could die. The whole village could be in danger if we don't find out this information."

"That is why we have the best Shinobi working on this. We have to trust the plan with Sasuke will work. This woman turned herself in aware of the consequences. Let her tell us everything on her own terms. We have no orders to go in and take that information."

000

Ino stood just outside the door as she said she would. Her heart dropped a little at the look of determination on Neji's face.

He spoke to her, "I don't understand how everyone is just willing to give up."

"It's not like that. We've tried-

"Could you try a little harder? Maybe give her something for the pain. See to her wounds," he asked the irritation clear in his voice.

"Hey back off," Sai said walking towards them.

"I'm sorry," Neji said letting out a frustrated breath, "I know everyone is doing their best. I just feel so helpless now."

"This doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't I check her bandages or give her something for the pain," Ino asked confused.

"Ino are you ok," Sai said holding the slumping girl up.

"I'm fine I just felt a little dizzy," Ino said gathering her bearings, "I'll try to give her something for the pain. Too much medicine isn't always best. Maybe you could get someone to help."

"Is Shizune around," Neji asked. If Tsunade was too busy to come here herself perhaps her understudy could help. Sakura was away with Naruto at the Chuunin exams in Kumogakure. It was a risk to still hold the Chuunin exams knowing everything that was taking place but the Raikage insisted that it was best to go on with the plan.

"I'll see if I can find her," Sai said then quickly added to Ino, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, go Sai."

Neji returned to the room to wait for Ino to return with the medicine.

"Hold on just a while longer," he said holding TenTen's hand.

"I'm going to look for her," she said staring up at the ceiling.

"Who? Who are you looking for," Neji asked perplexed by everything she was saying.

"The woman you're supposed to be with. The mother of your children. If I point you in the right direction this will be a little easier," TenTen said.

Nothing she said was making any sense to him at all at this point.

"Could you stop doing that? You are her. There is no one else. We both know that."

_Could it be her memories were fading again?_

"I'm holding on because I need to make sure," TenTen said her eyes still staring blankly at the ceiling.

_Maybe if I keep talking to her._

"There is this old man who lives around my neighborhood. Well before everything changed anyway. Day after day he would sit by this tree. I was a young punk who would sass him and give him a hard time.

One day I asked him why he would come to this tree to eat lunch everyday. He told me his sad tale about losing his wife. He said the tree had no special memories for him he just liked to eat under the tree. He warned me that no monument or place would ever be able to match a person's feeling while having lunch with the one they loved.

I laughed at him and said some punk kid saying and left. Years later right before we got married I had a talk with the old man at the tree. He told me to enjoy every moment with those close to me and cherish those memories because that is all we have.

Well I'm through holding on memories. Look around the village is rebuilt it isn't the same village we grew up in. What possible monument could I visit to remember you? I know how you felt that day…in the war. So I am asking…no begging you to hold on for me because I can't be that old man waiting to die day after day living in memories."

Tears fell freely from his eyes. She never saw him like this. She closed her eyes picturing the old man sitting by the tree.

"I haven't given up yet. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I'm alright letting you go," she said ignoring the waves of pain as they crept up again.

"Someone is playing with us still someone who wants you to forget everything perhaps the same people who failed before," he said.

000

"We could do something about this don't give up," Ino said to TenTen encouraging her through the nearly intolerable pain TenTen felt.

Sai, Shizune and Ino all gathered in TenTen's hospital room. Kakashi was speaking to Neji in the hallway. The room was quite crowded now that everyone had started piecing together what was truly going on. It was clear to them that they were under attack once more. Another forbidden technique had been used that was what they concluded had occurred.

"You need to focus on the grandmother," Kakashi informed Sai and Ino as they started to head towards the Hokage's offices to give a report. TenTen's father was locked up and under watch. Chise was taken into custody by the Hyuuga clan so focused shifted on the grandmother, Ryou's mother.

Shizune held them up for a moment more asking, "Who is giving the orders for her treatment."

"Kanpo said he was taking over because a conflict between Yin's friendship with Mitate," Ino answered, "He said something about not wanting to compromise the case. But I'm not sure who is in charge. Everything happened so fast and started to get confusing."

"It's alright Ino," Kakashi said, "It's strange, we had no problem walking in here now. When they only approved of Ino and Sai."

"Not only that. I was able to stop the bleeding somewhat but she needs more intensive treatment," Shizune added.

"The people behind this won't get away with it," Neji said then added, "So what's our next move?"

Kakashi answered, "Like I said no one has come over to check on her or stop us. The parties responsible must have what they wanted. At least for now. They've backed off. To them we are here to say goodbye. Someone out there has to be watching our moves. They've seen how upset you are and figure they've won. Their numbers must be low and we are dealing with an person who is simply watching."

"We need to get her away," Shizune summed up, "Because of my pregnancy I'm limited in what I can allow myself to do. I need a team of medical nin I can trust to leave instructions for."

"Ino you should continue working the hospital," Kakashi instructed, "Sai you're to shadow Ino and keep an eye on the members of the hospital staff. I want details. Of course the ANBU guard will keep an eye on our spy."

"Yes sir," Sai said and left with Ino.

Neji followed as Kakashi and Shizune returned to the room.

000

"How is the pain now," Shizune asked.

"Much better. I wish I realized what was going on sooner. I could have done more…" TenTen said trailing off.

"You're not the only one who had a close meet with death. Neji filled us in about what you told him. It wasn't your time to go and I don't believe it's your time now. The people doing this to all of us have some pretty powerful tricks."

"It felt so real. Like I lived that whole experience."

Kakashi interrupted their conversation.


	21. The Results

Previously...

Hanabi is taking care of Sasuke and Hinata's child as well as Neji and TenTen's twins. Hanabi knows what is going on with Sasuke, the New Akatsuki and the recent threat to the village a small fraction of the New Akatsuki who slipped through Konoha security. Most of the village does not know. The mission put together by Shikamaru, Naruto and the others is a top-secret mission. Neji and Sasuke disscuss a plan put together by Shikamaru where Sasuke is acting as a double agent infiltrating the New Akatsuki to take out their leader. Neji is part of the force that goes in to the New Akatsuki bases cleaning out their hideouts. Sasuke has infiltrated the New Akatsuki pretending to be on their side. His team Taka: Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin were already in place long before Sasuke entered the organization. Karin is loyal to him and the others follow along he trusts them to watch his back knowing that the enemy wants the Sharingan.

The plan: Hinata uses her Byakugan to spot members of the New Akatsuki hideout. The plan is to make it seem that Sasuke escapes the village after fighting Naruto. Ino makes a hint at Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. As soon as Neji's team using the distraction takes on the first hideout Ino tells them their mission is a go. Sasuke sees Hinata worried look. He tells her to basically be strong in his own way. Sasuke warns an emotional Hinata not to look at him knowing what he must do concerned that the enemy will see through the plans. Naruto objects to the way Sasuke is speaking to Hinata not understanding. He realizes how bad he sounds and reminds them that he is the enemy here perhaps trying to get into character leaving his emotions behind for the sake of the mission. In order to make it seem he was on their side he fights Naruto injuring him but not in any vital spot. Sakura heals Naruto after Sasuke hurts him. Ino listens in as Sasuke infiltrates the New Akatsuki base. Suigetsu and Karin are already in place at that location making his takeover easy. He talks with the leader and Ino recognizes something about the man in her intelligence she warns Sasuke not to say much more and Sasuke uses his dojutsu on the enemy.

TenTen wasn't feeling too well the last time we saw her. Meanwhile Neji has to go back out on the battlefield once more and leave her. There are several teams from the five villages working together using the intelligence gained by Sasuke to clear out these New Akatsuki bases. The Hyuuga clan are keeping a close eye on things and as TenTen is staying with them her health worsens.

Neji returns to his wife's side finding her confused once again. The things she says to him that make no sense. The medic nin are unable to get a handle on things as they have never seen a case like this before. Meanwhile someone is messing with minds of Ino's and the other Shinobi in the village. Kakashi points out that people are not acting right. Neji is upset thinking they are neglecting TenTen's treatment.

Sakura is away from Konoha attending the Chuunin exams with Naruto at the request of the Raikage who insists they keep appearances as if nothing usual is occurring with the New Akatsuki hunt.

The investigation reveals that a forbidden jutsu like the one that took away her memories has been used on her. It's base a rare poison. Essentially they are playing with her mind and body. Investigating a solution to free her from the jutsu's effects they search for the cure to neutralize the poison and Shizune works to heal the internal damage she sustained. Shizune realizes something important and choses to keep silent about what she has figured out. Immediately she decided to move TenTen to a more secure place for treatment after stabilizing her. Shizune has limitations to her chakra control due to the fact that she is expecting a risky pregnancy for someone her age so she is concerned for her well-being choosing to bring in a group of specialists.

Tsunade is shortly informed and heads to takeover for Shizune.

Meanwhile in their search for a cure for TenTen, Ino and Sai are aware that one of the jutsu the enemy uses can trap a person's mind. Sai warns Ino not to use any jutsu on the spies until they have a better grasp at understand the jutsu.

_The Results_

Sai and Ino were on the case of investigating TenTen's grandmother. The old woman huffed and complained about missing her tea time. As a masked ANBU guard offered her a glass of water. The old woman waved it away and went on grumbling.

The guard sat the glass of water down on the table as Sai entered the room. She quickly updated Sai on the investigation.

Sai sat opposite the woman and pulled out the sketching that he made of the suspects they had in custody.

"Do you recognize these people at all," Sai asked.

The old woman let out an exaggerated breath and crossed her arms in defiance.

Ino tried, "please look again."

"Ino is it," the old woman asked then quickly added, "It's fine don't use that jutsu. That's right I know your clan's powers. I have been in the village long enough to remember you see. I do care about that young woman. Despite what any of you think. That girl is my granddaughter and I will not feel like a criminal any longer. I want out of this repulsive place."

"If you care about her," Ino paused for emphasis holding up the sketching, "you should know we are trying to help her. Please help us help her."

"I don't give a damn who you are or what you think you're doing. I've been here all day."

"Ma'am you said you would cooperate," Sai spoke up tiring of the woman's antics.

"I said no such thing. I simply warned that one not to use any of her tricks on me," The old woman said defiantly then added, "I practically raised her as my own. I am guilty of it all. That is my son on trial and I am guilty of following his wishes. I am sorry for that. Sorry for keeping my mouth shut about his wife's betrayal of him, sorry for so many things. That is what you can look forward to in old age. Regrets and apologies now let me go."

"There are things that I am sorry for," Sai said, "Things I can not change about the past but you can do what is now. If you care for her you can do the right thing now."

"Alright young man. I don't need to take a closer look at the sketching. Never seen them."

The investigation went cold once more. It was clear that TenTen's mother did not support her father's choices. The old woman saw this as a betrayal. They had no evidence suggesting that this woman played any role in what was going on but her words: 'I'm guilty of it all,' were enough to move her from suspect to accomplice.

Their part was over and Ino and Sai left the interrogation unit. Other methods would be necessary considering she was unwilling to give the information voluntarily. However Ino had yet to receive any orders about this.

"Thank you very much," Ino said as Sai joined her to leave.

"Nothing much there," Sai said.

"I hope she can be trusted," Ino said as they left, "for TenTen's sake perhaps one person on that side of the family could be."

"Using your jutsu is too risky. We don't know what these people are capable of. They've already fooled you once today. If the others are right we have to hurry and get to those items before anyone else," Sai said unrolling a scroll," I'm sending ahead my spies to make sure the house is empty. Stay close to me. We don't know who we can trust on this.

Ino and Sai managed to gather all the needed to undo the jutsu plaguing TenTen. The research into the clan responsible for her memory loss jutsu paid off. Investigation into the spy recovering at the hospital also led them to the location of this base house.

000

"When my team gets here we'll start the surgery." Tsunade informed TenTen who already felt a lot better.

"I feel fine are you sure I need surgery?"

"There is internal damage. I won't lie to you things got pretty bad. Your Chakra levels were low in the hospital. It was as if something had stolen Chakra from you. Now that you are here the levels have increased so you feel a lot better."

"I think I know what it is you're keeping from me. It seemed obvious a few days ago," TenTen said.

"Then you know why we moved you to this place and reasons for surrounding you with this team chosen by me," Tsunade replied.

"I hear concern in your voice so I know this is a dangerous surgery you're about to attempt. I don't need to know anymore details…I'd rather not try to think about it too much," she said.

"I'm going to leave you alone with Neji for a minute but when the team gets here we have to get started. If you wish to tell him before hand I'll leave it up to you. I'm sure if he took a close look he would see for himself," she smiled and turned to leave the room.

"I understand."

000

"I didn't mean those words at the hospital about finding the right one for you or whatever…I don't know what came over me," TenTen said.

"You didn't have your memories and you said what came to mind. What happened just a while ago was probably an echo of what happened to you before. You were being honest with the way you felt about everything. How could I fault you for that," Neji asked not really looking for any answer but doing his best to keep his thoughts focused on anything but the surgery.

"You're not the type to give up. But here I am gaining the reputation for it. I'm so sorry that I made you think that I would," TenTen said staring at their interlocking fingers.

"Everyone is here now so I should get out-of-the-way," he was impressed that she was doing so well even as she was in so much pain.

"If I don't make it I love you…I forgive you truly for what happened before with that…idiot woman and not by because I'm about to...I'm sure you know I've forgiven you a long time ago."

"You will make it and I love you." He kissed her praying it would never be the last.

Neji left the room as Tsunade's team began to make their way inside. Tsunade took him aside.

"The procedure may take a while. There is a lot of internal damage. Whoever did this designed it so that she would bleed slowly from the inside. By the time anyone noticed she would-

"You can be honest with me I can take it."

"I think you've put yourself through enough Neji. Anyhow I'll be supervising. Ino has come far especially with their level of Chakra control. I couldn't find people I trust more than those in that room. Best case she recovers fully and you two raise…," she trailed off.

"What were you going to say," Neji asked.

Mitate walked over to Tsunade saving her from having to talk much more.

"It's nothing," Tsunade said quickly. Not everyone needed to know about the expectant mother and she kept her mouth shut in the presence of the other medics. A little suprised that Neji hadn't realized what was glaringly obvious. This could only mean TenTen hadn't told him yet. Perhaps she was scared she would lose the child.

"We're ready," Mitate said.

Kakashi appeared and spoke with Neji as TenTen went into surgery.

"We have answers now. I can explain what we know. Sai should be there too. If anything happens Mitate will ask for you but I'm sure he's more than capable and can be trusted above all."

"I'm going to go ahead and begin," Mitate said then stopped to speak to Neji quickly adding, "She is like a sister to me. I will take care of her."

"Thank you," Neji said and watched the Medical nin leave.

000

Tsunade finished updating the Shinobi working on the case. They had information connecting to TenTen's father and the plot of Chise with regards to the Hyuuga clan. All loose ends about that case were closed except the recent attack which led them to believe that the criminal underground New Akatsuki were making moves of their own apart from their Konoha contacts.

"Had I known…" Neji calmly spoke up his voice didn't match the obvious anger and hurt that shown on his face. He walked closer to the desk, "if I knew any of this I would never had let anything happen to her. I don't understand what we are doing with any of this. No argument just an observation is all."

"At the same time knowing all that you know now what would you have done differently," Tsunade asked.

"It's not my place to assume anything about what the Hokage should do I will follow-

"That's not what I mean. What would you do different knowing what you know now about your wife," Tsunade asked.

At his silence she continued, "The past is the past and I know each one of you in this room wishes we could go back and change something protect someone we love. I knew that each of you would protect the ones you love with your lives. My apologizes for not assigning the mission earlier. I made a decision." Tsunade tells him about her decision in the past keeping him away from the dangerous missions fearing that he would be an easy target with his Byakugan.

"So what do we do," Neji asked.

"I want to flush Chise's accomplices out completely surely they have ties with the New Akatsuki here in the village. Sasuke's intelligence on this manner is lacking. However I still think he's capable of reaching his goal. Observe the others, report on any changes and most important prevent them from doing anything to jeopardize the safety of this village.

"Shizune we need to research several things starting with all this paperwork."

"Got it."

"That's all," Neji asked and nodded.

"Yes for you Neji that is all. Take care of her she'll need it. Congratulations baka you and all your genius missed such an obvious thing," she answered, "As for you Kakashi things have come to my attention that you think I was unaware of before. Well let me assure you that I'm well aware of these matters and my advice to you is to go and watch over your wife."

Shizune gasped out loud.

Neji and Kotetsu looked at each other and Kakashi looked dumbfounded.

"This is what you've been waiting for," Tsunade handed him a scroll smirking, "I think you'll be quite pleased with the decision and Konoha's stance about your wife."

Kakashi quickly read over the scroll it was a pardon and an agreement.


	22. The End

_Awake Yet_

"What are you doing," TenTen stirred in bed.

"Kissing you awake," Neji replied tracing kisses down her neck.

"You didn't think I needed my sleep," she asked.

"I got impatient," he replied.

TenTen pushed herself up on her elbows. Her core was still painfully weak so she winced at the pain; prompting Neji to help her.

"You don't have to be so stupid stubborn. I could help you," Neji scolded thinking about more than helping her sit up.

They survived the worst. He was beyond relieved that she would make a full recovery. The following months he requested time off. The battle over the Akatsuki continued and likely would for a while. Neji could only hope for a better future but for now he decided it was time to take that Vacation that he joked about. He had worked for years barely taking any time for him. A devoted family man he couldn't stand to neglect his family any longer. It pleased him that his uncle began to change his ways. He did have pride in being a Hyuuga and he thought he did a good job passing it on to his children but he also wanted them to be free sprits like their mother. She should have some influence too as half the genes were hers and she carried two babies for nine months. Nine months that if she ever got angry at him she could remind him about.

"Do you want to know what you're carrying," he asked.

"The cards point to a girl. What do you think Neji she'll be so beautiful don't you agree?"

"So do you want to know or not," he was surprised she actually got it right for once her fortunes panned out…no twice the simple toast and eggs brought him back safely to his family. He took that for what it was. Coincidence, chance, destiny or fate didn't matter he was here with her now.

"I think I'll wait and find out if I'm right. That means you should tell that cousin of yours not to blow the surprise either," TenTen lectured.

"Hinata-sama would do no such thing," Neji said shaking his head.

"Maybe I'll avoid all the Hyuuga clan for the next nine months."

"Funny."

"Gai and Lee are going to flip out again."

"I kind of already told them," he looked away sheepishly.

"Without me! I can't believe you'd leave me out," she whined.

"You didn't miss anything different from the normal reaction they have to anything when they get excited."

"Still…"

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you," he kissed her lips.

000

_Vacation_

Snow still fell outside the window of the room TenTen shared with her husband. She stared at the crystal shaped snow flakes that stuck to the window. Frowning at the sight she thought of the warm sunny beaches she would have preferred. White puffy clouds on a backdrop of crystal blue sky instead of the dark inky clouds and grey for miles.

The floorboards squeaked as Neji made his way towards her.

"Are you still mad," he asked.

"There is nothing but white and cold everywhere. How could I be happy about this?"

He wrapped his arms around her shivering frame.

"If you're so cold why are you up out of bed dressed like this," he asked raising an eyebrow to her nothing but t-shirt attire.

"I was hoping to see the sun."

"You weren't complaining last night."

He had her with that statement. She was hardly complaining last night.

"Let's go do something," she suggested.

"Like what."

"Snow castle."

"Huh!"

"I'm gong to build a snow castle."

"I can't even think of anything clever to say to that."

"Oh you can but the same reason we work so well together is the reason you won't."

"Really, and what's that reason?"

"You're still in love with me. After all the crazy drama and everything we've been through you love me. If I haven't told you enough already I'm in love with you."

"I can't really say I love all the crazy drama but I do love you," he said and kissed her.

TenTen came up for air and scurried away to rummage through their unpacked things. When she was satisfied she found what she wanted she sat on the bed pulling the covers over her exposed legs and shivered.

Neji returned to the bed and slid his legs under the covers. He stared at the box in his wife's hands. It was the box her grandmother her mother's mother put together.

TenTen turned the box in her hand several times. He knew what it was and told her that she may not want to wait to look at it.

"Debate with me why I can't bring myself to open this," she said looking at him.

"I don't feel like debating," he pushed her hair away from her neck and began to kiss her. It was clear she would miss the children desperately seeing them in photos.

"Fine," she pushed him away from her neck and took off the lid of the box.

Neji leaned back on the pillows and rolled his eyes. This was turning out to be some vacation.

TenTen puffed air out of her cheek and turned to him pulling him up.

"You have to do this with me," she said.

Neji sat up and reached in the box.

"Did you look in this ahead of time," she asked.

"Absolutely not," he said handing her a photo.

The photo was of her parents. Her mother had honey brown wavy locks and brown eyes. Her skin was pale. She had look of sweet innocence to her face and she was grinning from ear to ear. Her father was also grinning. He had dark brown locks that waved around his head crazily. His eyes were dark grey and they seemed to stare right through you. His skin had a bit more of a golden tint to it almost a shimmer. She could see that she resembled him in the eyes, nose, forehead and even ears. She had her mother's chin and cheekbones.

He worried that she might be upset at the memory of her father after his betrayal but she didn't seem upset.

"Are you just going to stare at the picture," Neji asked.

"My parents," she choked out passing him the picture.

"You look like them in the photo at least…kind looking. Your mother looks pretty." These people actually looked like TenTen. Her mother in this photo who he'd never get a chance to meet seemed very different in this photo from all he knew of her. The man who called himself her father was just a fraud perhaps Neji could pretend he were a different man in the photo.

"There is another one with me in it. At least I think it's me," she said and passed the photo.

"They look a little more mature not so goofy. Yeah that's definitely you."

They continued looking at pictures. Pictures that they hadn't realized the grandmother took of the twins. TenTen was emotional and missed them. Neji missed them too resigning himself to another defeat as he waited…eventually she'd come around and meet his lust crazed state she always did. Sometimes shyly at times teasingly and other times taking control but always TenTen.

TenTen read him so well and knew what he was thinking but for now she just wanted to look at these photos. He had some patience and she wouldn't let him wait too long. This man was her lover and no one else. He was her teammate, hero, best friend and father of the year…always Neji.

000

The ordeal was over. The enemy surrendered to the force of several Shinobi teams who infiltrated their bases. TenTen's family had their trials and her so-called father was imprisoned. Chise's involvement was handled secretly by the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi spent more time with the twins moving up on their list of heroes. The secret was out that Neji had married TenTen when only a handful knew about it before. Sasuke returned to the village to his home negotiating a peaceful surrender by Arashi. They would always have challenges but their love was perpetual throughout all adversity.

**Hope the story was coherent and enjoyable. Removed all extras and bonus didn't know it was against policy. Sorry to everyone. There is a prequel now up if you search SasuHina it has NaruSaku and SuiKa stories the other stories before NejiTen's story.**


End file.
